who will save me?
by unknown001
Summary: sasuke's mission is to rescue a prostitute name nariko who happens to be naruto. love at first sight. a man-goddess. naruto is curse with a demon and a jutsu making others want pleasure. what will sasuke do when he has to babysit? sasunaru & itakyuu
1. deep blue sea

**Who will save me?**

**Chapter One- Deep Blue Sea**

'the first time I see him was when he was traveling with a group of girls. Not noticing how cruel the world can be at that time, all I could see in the young blond boy's eyes were sadness as if the sky would rain.'

"damn!" the raven who seems to be in his late teens slam the door shut as he walk in his room. He just came from a mission and was hoping for a month rest instead he has to start a new mission in two days. He curses at who ever request this mission. The mission was to retrieve a particular person who is working at the red light district in the Steam Country. Just from the thought of rescuing a whore, it makes him sick. He already has enough of fan girls chasing him day and night in every country he has been. Going to the red light district would even be worse. He look at the information he was given. There was no picture of the person he was to rescue, only the name Nariko. By the sound of the name, he suggests it was a girl. 'how troublesome,' he thought. 'Another fan girl on to the list.' Sasuke decide to take shower and hit the sack. He was too tired from his mission he came back from the afternoon.

The days go on as the same routine continues. When he was training, there would be girls watching him. When he went to eat at restaurant because he was too lazy to cook, truth is he always use up thing he buy to last for a couple of weeks as if he was making feast, there would always be girls wanting to sit next to him or as close as they can. There are times when he had got kick out of the restaurant because some girls cause a racket.

On the day of departure, he was kind of glad that there would be no girls chasing after him but also piss for not having enough rest. He was pair up with three people: Kakashi was an older man in his mid 20s who has silver hair and has a cloth cover his nose down, neiji was about the same age as the raven and has long brown hair, and shikimaru who is also the same age as sasuke have his hair tie spike up and giving a lazy posture.

"don't look so sour sasuke," Kakashi starts the conversation with raven hair because he couldn't stand the killer aura.

"tch!" sasuke gave Kakashi a killer glare.

'hm… how troublesome,' shikimaru thought. He understands that the team is strong but he also didn't like the way sasuke been pissing off just because he didn't have enough rest.

The group has travel for some times now and it was getting dark. They plan to make it to the steam country before night but guess they have to change their plans. They decide to rest under a huge oak tree and spend the night there. Everyone has fallen asleep except for the raven. He couldn't sleep because he keeps thinking about what to do when he has arrived in steam country to avoid girls. He decides to take a walk. He came up to a water fall which was believed to connect to steam country. He notices that there was someone else at the waterfall beside him. He went for a closer look to see if it's an enemy or civilian. He couldn't see who it really is but he could tell by the way the figure standing still was looking really sad.

The figure has long golden hair and wearing a colorful kimono. It glows under the full moon like it was a goddess descended from the heaven. He has never seen anyone as beautiful as the creature before him. He couldn't move as if he has been nail down the spot he was hiding. The goddess motions on stepping on water as if she is floating on top of the water. Her long kimono touches the water but she didn't seem to mind. The raven saw the goddess turn to his way and gave him a smile, a beautiful smile not even the word beautiful can describe it. Yet he also saw pain in her eyes as if it was trying to ask for help, to save her. After that she disappears.

Sasuke could then found himself able to move and ran to were the beautiful goddess disappear. When he identify that the goddess really disappear he was disappointed. He decides to head back to where the others are at and make sure that everyone was still asleep. He decide to sleep and forget about why he was piss off at the mission.

The next day, the nins head out to the steam country. Everyone separate on gathering information and signaling if found their target. Steam country was known for its reputation on satisfying their customers on red light district. Sasuke was looking around asking people about the girl called nariko. Everyone seems to know who that person is but also have that hateful look in their eyes just by mentioning the name nariko. Sasuke decide to head for the red light district ignoring every woman who stumbles upon him for customer service. He felt disgusted by those women who seem to put too much make up on their faces. The raven decide to ask for more information about the girl name nariko and still he receive glares and bad commets about her. 'can this nariko person really that bad that they have to give bad comments about her. If they hate her so much why not just banish her from the country,' sasuke thought. He finally stumble upon some drunken guy and ask him about nariko since he knows the drunken guy would spill out.

"oh nariko?" the drunk was trying to keep his balance. "she's over there." He pointed to wear there's lots of people seems to gather. Men or women, it doesn't matter. Sasuke was shock to see even women there. Well, mostly rich women.

He thanks the guy and headed towards the commotion. They were all surrounded the one person by the name nariko who was behind the window which has steels line up. Sasuke was shock to see who it was. It was the woman he saw at the waterfall. His beautiful golden-hair goddess. He then notices that the woman looked at him and notice that she had beautiful blue eyes shine like the day light sky. That's when the other woman who was next to her whispers something in her ear. She speak quietly to the other woman and begin to get up and leave. Before sasuke notice anything, he was pull in by the woman who just whisper to the goddess.

"nariko would like to serve you master," she wink at him. Sasuke was so confuse. He didn't know what to do. "follow me." Sasuke follow her. He wasn't sure what he was to do but know that the person he needs to rescue was the goddess, yet at the same time he couldn't believe that the goddess was working on red light district. Sasuke follow the servant through the hallway hearing moans and groans. He could smell the sake filling up the room. He finally at his stop as the servant traditionally opens the door sitting on her feet and slide the door open. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to run out of the brothel yet he knows that he was on a mission to rescue this whore goddess. The sooner he rescues her, the sooner he can leave everything behind him. Sasuke enters as the servant slowly shut the door. He saw the goddess have her kimono pull down to her shoulders. He didn't make a move on to the woman.

"good evening master, how would you like to be serve," the golden hair smile. Hearing her voice makes him feel something is not right.

"leave me be," sasuke said.

"pssh, if you want to be alone, why bother showing up," she sounded irritated.

"…" sasuke didn't answer.

"I know that you were there watching me," she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I mean at the waterfall."

"hn…"

"you're one of the konoha ninjas right?" sasuke's eyes were wide open. "I should warn you like I warn the others who want pleasure from me. I'm not a woman. I'm a man." This struck sasuke hard. How can a woman this beautiful be a man? "you're wondering why I look like a woman if I was a man, huh? Truth is that I was force to be this way. My real name is not nariko. My name is naruto." The blue eyes stare at him with sadness in it. "You're a ninja and it was your mission to get me out of here right? i'm sorry but I will not go. A whore must stay a whore no matter how much he or she seeks happiness. I'm a whore and would die to be a whore. It's best this way." Just looking at naruto's eyes and the way he talks makes sasuke felt like he was killed a thousand times.

'how could someone wants to be a whore and not wanting their freedom?' sasuke thought. So much sadness coming from this man that was able causes sasuke to take pity on him. "why do you want to be a whore here?"

"do you not feel it?" the blond question sasuke. "the pleasure of wanting to be inside me? The feeling of wanting to torture me for making you feels this way? This always happen." The mentioning of 'pleasure' cause Sasuke to jerk. Yes he felt his body seems to boil up and wanting the blond. He felt like he wants to torture the blond for making him feels that way.

"hn…" was all he do. There was a long silence until he speaks again. "I'm on a mission to take you to konoha and no exception. If you're not willing to go then I must take you by force." Sasuke motion to where the blond was sitting at. 'even if my body wants to be inside him, I must resist,' sasuke thought. 'I'm straight just that I can't stand loud, obsess, immature, stalker…etc. I just wish I could find a girl who is mature and understand me.'

"that damn granny, why don't she just leave me alone," naruto snap.

"whatever, let's go," sasuke grab naruto's wrist.

"sorry dude but im not going," naruto snatch his hand back. "especially to that curse place."

'this is so troublesome,' sasuke sigh. He went to the window and opens it. He did a jutsu and there was fireworks popping in the sky. Naruto just look at sasuke shocking until sasuke disappear in an instance and felt a hard hit on his neck. The last thing naruto remember was black out.


	2. the demon within

**Chapter 2: the demon within**

The blond slowly woke up from his slumber feeling pain on his neck. He found himself in a room with white walls. Not knowing where he is he slowly get up and went to open the door. Just in time, someone enters. Naruto saw the raven down on him. Sasuke was about five inches taller than naruto.

"so you're finally awake," sasuke said. Naruto back up to let the raven through. Sasuke notice that from removing all the make up on naruto's face, he could see there are three whisker mark on each side.

"where am I," naruto ask weakly.

"you're in the hospital in konoha," sasuke said. Naruto eyes widen. He couldn't believe he was out of the steam country.

"wat the fuck!?!" naruto look at the raven shocking. "why the fuck did you bring me here!?!"

"remember that it was my mission to bring you hear," sasuke answers.

"do you know what you have just done!?!" naruto shout angrily.

"hn," sasuke begin to get annoy.

"the village will be in danger if I'm here," naruto explain. "also what's the point of being here when everything will be the same. Everyone will be after me for sexual pleasure." Naruto voice was getting quieter.

"it doesn't have any effect," sasuke said. "I don't even feel it when I saw you that night. The fifth put up a barrier to cancel out what you're emitting." Shock after shock just enters naruto making him so confuse. Then the door opens. A woman who looks like she was in her mid 30s enters. She was beautiful with blond hair with brown eyes.

"it's been a long time nariko, or should I say Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde lady said.

"tsunade ba-chan?" naruto look at her shocking. "I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" naruto shout angrily. He was so mad for being weak, for being here, and for who he is.

"this is so much better than at steam country," she wasn't surprise by naruto expression. "I won't let you become one of those in the BROTHELS! Now naruto, follow me." She head outside and sasuke motion for naruto to go. Naruto follows tsunade to the bottom of the basement of the hospital. There was many people in a circle as if they were sacrificing someone to the gods. "don't be afraid. They won't hurt you. We are trying to unseal the demon inside you and seal him in this statue. The statue was shape of a cat (Japanese Neko cat). She push naruto to the center of the circle that has some writing on the floor.

"hey, he's actually pretty," naruto could heard someone said. "with that long hair."

"yea, if he wasn't a guy," another said. "then I would date him."

"enough!" tsunade snap to whoever was talking. "get down to business, now!"

Everyone waited until tsunade gave the signal to start. The people surrounds naruto start doing hand signs then said the sealing jutsu. A flash of lights was under naruto and before he knew it, he begin to feel pain. Then a red chakara appear to surrounds naruto and form into a fox.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMANS!!!" shouted the demon fox. Everyone just ignore the fox as they just continue doing their things and just let the fox scream in pain. Naruto was also screaming and sasuke couldn't take anymore. He want to stop the pain because it reminds him of the death of many people the ninja world had kill for power. The sealing took about five hours before it was complete. When it was completed, the red chakara calm down and form into smoke. When the smoke wears off, everyone notice naruto was stand then slowly fall down but they also notice that someone was with him.

"what the fuck," the red hair name sasaori curse. Everyone went up to the body next to naruto. It was a young naked boy in his mid teens. He has red orange hair and whisker mark on his cheek.

"WHO THE FUCK MESS UP? ANSWER NOW!!!" a man with lots of piercing name Pein growl.

"sorry…haha," a young blond with half of his face cover with his bang. "kinda mess up cause I was getting sleepy." He just scratch his head.

"damn deidara!" sasaori curse. "fuck! We need to replace you with someone else."

"now now, sasaori," a man with a orange swirling mask interferes. "I'm the one who kept deidara up. Don't blame him."

"it's still his fault for messing up," a man with a his shoulder length hair being pull back said. "you two need to stop fucking each other. Get a break."

"I'm sorry, it's just that yesterday I was enjoying myself pl- gak!" the orange mask guy got punch by deidara.

"what's stay in vegas, stay in vegas," deidara gave the orange mask a killer glare.

"enough!" shouted the fifth hokage. "what happen already happens. Itachi!"

"hn…" the older raven hair step to where the body was lying as if he already understood what the hokage wants.

"sasuke, I want you to take naruto to live with you until I found a suitable home for him," the hokage turn to look at sasuke.

"hn…"

'tch… those brothers!' tsunade was so irritated at both uchiha brothers response. 'guess couldn't help it. It runs in the family.' She watch as everyone part their ways to left.

"tch! This sucks!" sasuke curse. He was carrying naruto over to his house. On the other hand, itachi took the to-believe-kyuubi to the head quarter of the ANBU.

Itachi cover the nake kyuubi with a large cloth and tie the kyuubi boy on a chair waiting for him to wake up. When the kyubbi slowly awaken, he angrily threatens itach. "UNTIE ME HUMAN!"

"hmm… you should look at yourself," itachi said. He saw the kyuubi red eyes glaring at him. "you're also a human." When the kyuubi realize he was in a human form, he curses.

"DAMN HUMAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"nothing, just someone mess up and you got stuck in a human form," itachi explain. "it seems to me that you can't even break this easily rope."

"DEATH TO ALL HUMANS!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHAKARA!!!!!!"

"since you're not a threat I might as well let you free," itach untie the rope as the kyuubi got up. He lost his balance and land on itachi. 'this is awkward,' itachi thought. he grab hold of kyuubi to balance him.

"Grr!" kyuubi bit itachi arm but itachi didn't make a reaction to the pain.

"are you going to let my arm go or not," itachi look down on the kyuubi. "not matter what, I doubt you can summon you're chakara. I guess you might as well come to my place." Kyuubi let go of itachi's arm and back away. Just from the thought of living under the same roof of the human before him sickening him. "you're previous host is also living at my place." This makes the kyuubi eyes widen.

"Leave me alone!!!" the kyuubi was about to ran out but itachi grab him and lift him over his shoulder.

"sorry, but orders are orders," Itachi carry the demon fox fully aware that it's hitting him.

"Let me go!!!" itachi totally ignores him.

Sasuke place naruto on a futon in a empty room. He look at the young man asleep peacefully. Just then sasuke heard someone screaming to let him down. Sasuke went out to the livingroom to see who it was and was shock to see who it was.

"let me go human!" kyuubi yell. "I'll kill you!"

"…" itachi set the demon fox down on the couch. He notice sasuke was giving my stares. "we'll have another person living with us."

"I'm not babysitting," sasuke said.

"him, you're not," itachi said mentioning the kyuubi. "but him, you are." Itachi looked as sasuke telling that he has to watch naruto.

"tch!" sasuke looks at itachi disgust. He walks back in his room where he place naruto in. he hate for babysitting a whore yet he felt sad for naruto. Somehow, naruto reminds him of someone. Sasuke started to hear racket coming from the living room. "argh!" the raven was getting tick off. He prefers quiet than loud.

At the end of the day, itachi decide that sasuke sleep in his room with naruto and he'll share his room with kyuubi. This make kyuubi even piss as he try to beat up itachi. But this time itachi didn't let kyuubi land a blow on him. He grab kyuubi by the waist and drag him to itachi's room. The last thing sasuke heard from the fox was "I'll kill you," then it went silence.

During the middle of the night sasuke woken up by a cry that has been annoy him for some time. he notice it was coming from naruto who was next to him. He look at naruto and saw tears glitters from naruto's eyes. 'fuck! I won't be getting any sleep,' sasuke thought to himself. "hey, wake up," sasuke start shaking naruto. "hey!" sasuke kept shaking naruto to wake up but naruto didn't. sasuke slap naruto hard and the cry begin to stop. The blond slowly opens his eyes and met sasuke.

"wha- where am i?" the blond look at sasuke. When he realize how close sasuke was, he jerk away. "what happen!?!"

"oi, it's not like I'm going to bite you," sasuke said. "you were crying in your sleep so I decide to slap you to wake up since you wouldn't." sasuke pull the blanket over him and decide to go back to sleep.

"…" there was long silence until naruto came to sleep next to sasuke. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll go sleep somewhere else." Naruto began to get up but the raven pull him down to sleep.

"just sleep here and I'll get you a futon tomorrow," Was the reply.

"but I c-"

"sleep," sasuke demand and make naruto surrender.

In the morning naruto finally met the kyuubi in the human form. Kyuubi was wearing itachi spare clothes while naruto wear sasuke's. He was shock at first but when itachi inform him that kyuubi is just like any other humans make naruto felt relieve. The uchiha brothers with naruto and kyuubi had breakfast together. At first kyuubi insist not eating but itachi threatens kyuubi about doing something to him again. kyuubi was defeated so he decide to join them for breakfast. Sasuke and naruto wanted to know how itachi came to take control of the kyuubi but no one ask because the room was so intense that no one would dare.

"if you two have something to say then say it," itachi said when naruto and sasuke was looking so nervous.

"I was wondering how you were able to make the fox obey you," naruto said before sasuke could even ask.

"do you wanna know, little brother," itachi look at sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer instead continue eating. "alright I'll tell you."

"I'LL KILL Y-" before the kyuubi even have time to finish itachi lightly pull kyuubi chin to him and kiss him. Kyuubi started to turn bright red.

Squirt! Sasuke choke on some food from the shock of what his brother just did. 'I have enough with tobi and deidara not him too, my own brother?' sasuke thought as he took a sip of his water while naruto was patting his back.

"I'LL KILL YOU HUMAN!!!" kyuubi said when itachi let him go. He start attacking itachi throwing everything he can find at itachi. Naruto and sasuke were just dodging.

"you should stop, you're destroying my house," itachi said calmly while dodging at the chair that was being thrown to him. Itachi then run outside as kyuubi started chasing him.

"SHUT UP YOU HUMAN!!! HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME, THE GREAT KYUUBI!?!" kyuubi chase after itachi. With kyuubi's loud voice, the whole village seems to hear him. Everyone was looking up to see who it was. They could see that there was two people jumping from roof to roof. Itachi was leading the fox to the hokage mansion but the fox didn't seems to realize it. All he cares was killing itachi. "STOP AND LET ME KILL YOU."

"no way," itachi said. "why should I stop if you're going to kill me? Besides you can't even beat me being weak like a normal human." Itachi enters the hokage office just to see tsunade, deidara, tobi, sasaori, and kisame discuss something. Itachi stop and kyuubi slam into his back.

"BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kyuubi try to attack itachi but itachi vanish and handlock him.

"you're in the present of the fifth hokage," itachi glare at kyuubi.

"ahem, what's going on here, itachi," sasaori said.

"as you see this is the kyuubi," itachi said as he single handed grabbing kyuubi by the back of his collar shirt. Kyuubi was struggling to make itachi put him down.

"oh? Why don't he use his chakara," deidara ask when he realize that kyuubi was acting like a little child than a demon fox.

"he can't," itachi inform. "somehow during the sealing process the brat powers were being seal and let him in this form." Everyone was shock to see this side of the older uchiha. Yes, he's cold hearted, emotionaless, evil, uncaring, and cool. But they haven't heard him calling anyone brat before. Not even the younger uchiha.

"Don't you dare calling my brat!" the fox hiss.

"enough!" tsunade finally said. "I call all of you today to help me discuss about the kyuubi and naruto. I highly trust that all of you are the best of the best in konoha to protect these two. I know that there is someone in this village is betraying us. I want to make sure you guys find out who that person is."

"any leads yet" tobi ask.

"no," tsunade sigh.

"this is so troublesome," kisame said.

"tch! I know who you're looking for but I won't tell," kyuubi said. All eyes were on him. "besides this is not my problem. That brat would just have to deal with his fate. He should blame yodaime. It's his fault in the first place." Everyone quiet down by the mentioning of yodaime, the fourth hokage. "although I will give you a hint."

"who is it, DAMN FOX!" Deidara snap.

Kyuubi laugh for a moment then said, "he's is someone who is with the elders above the hokage."

"WHAT!?!"

"how did you know?" tobi ask suspiciously.

"what the brat saw is what I also saw even if he is just an infant," kyuubi said. "I may seal into an infant but I still regain my old self conscious."

"I see, so you're saying you know who this person is but why aren't you telling us," tsunade asks in a seriously tone.

"Because I want to see konoha fall down by their own hands and it might give a little more interesting to watch," kyuubi smirk. 'they will just kill by their own hands. This curse village! I'll see how long this cruel village will stand and make yodaime spirit not rest in peace for sealing me inside that child.'

"I see," tsunade sigh as she shook her head. "uchiha, I leave the kyuubi in your hands."

"hn," itachi just nod still holding the kyuubi. Just then kyuubi remembers why he chases itachi all the way to the hokage office.

"LET ME GO YOU HUMAN AND I'LL KILL YOU," kyuubi said. He began to struggle until itachi let go and kyuubi fall onto his butt. Everyone stare shocking at kyuubi and itach.

"I think you need to shut up," itachi said. "if you don't want me to do it in front of them." Itachi grab kyuubi by the waist and throw him over his shoulder. Everyone just stare as itachi carry kyuubi and was surprise that kyuubi didn't resist.

"what is with them," kisame ask.

"I think I know," tobi smile under his mask. "they're in love."

"stupid!" deidara smack tobi's head on the back. "didn't you heard what the fox said to itachi."

"enough of this although I am surprise to see this side of the older uchiha," tsunade was trying to hold in her laughter. "all of you are dismiss until I come up with a plan. If what the kyuubi said is true then we might have a problem. Dismiss." Within second the four nins were gone. "hahahahahahaha! I didn't expect itachi would act that way. Hahahahaha. I'm gonna die of laughter."

"tsunade sama," enter a woman with short black hair carrying pig. "is something funny? I could hear you down stairs."

"nothing, shizune" tsunade reply but continue to laugh. "hahahahaha. I can't believe him. hahahahahah."

"uh… hok-" shizune was kind of freaking out. There form a sweat drop on her.

"you seem rather obedient," itachi jump from roof to roof.

"shut it human," kyuubi said as if he was tire to argue.

"hn…"

"I wonder what will happen to the brat," kyuubi whisper. "he'll still be after him even if I'm been taking out of him because he is that guy's son."

"you sound so much better not being so loud," itachi finally said. This piss the fox off.

"I'LL KILL YOU," kyuubi shout.

"yeah yeah," itachi couldn't care less. "you said that but you can't even lay a finger on me."

"JUST LET ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL YOU," kyuubi struggle.

"no."


	3. unexpected

**disclaim: i don't own any of the naruto characters.... im just a fan**

**warning! this is a boy love boy (yaoi) don't like, don't read!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3- unexpected**

Naruto and kyuubi has been living with uchiha brothers for a week now. There are only a few nins who knows that kyuubi and naruto are in the village. Those are the akatsuki, which are the s-rank ANBU that is exist secretly created by the hokage her secretary, shizune. Although some saw kyuubi but they don't know that he is the kyuubi. However on the other hand, naruto refuse to go out. He said that he wanted to stay inside in case if the jutsu that was to stop the attraction doesn't work.

"hey brat, you're going out with emotionless's brat," kyuubi kick the back of naruto's head. Kyuubi came up with emotionless name for itachi cause he said itachi doesn't show any emotion.

"what the fuck are you doing damn fox," naruto snap. Naruto was sitting at the porch on the back yard. "you know why I can't go out. I'll attract too much attention."

"like you're one to talk," the fox glare at naruto.

"why should I," naruto ask.

"go or I'll have you on my kill list," kyuubi threatens.

"argh fine," naruto got up and went to get ready. Naruto wear a white kimono with sakura decoration on it. He has his long beautiful blond hair clip leaving the tip of the hair freely. When he was ready, sasuke was waiting for him. Sasuke was force to wait for naruto by the kyuubi. Somehow kyuubi became bossier when itachi's not home and today seems to be the day itachi is not home. Kyuubi loves to orders the two boys around.

When sasuke saw naruto, he blushes. Naruto is pretty for a lady without make up. Sasuke try to calm himself telling himself that his is not gay, he's straight. Sasuke walk out before naruto notice that he is blushing. Naruto and sasuke was going for grocery shopping. Sasuke kinda hate the idea of naruto tagging along but he cant do any shit cause of kyuubi. On their way, they encounter the two most annoying girls sasuke would never want to meet

"sasuke-kun!" the pink and blond hair girls ran up to sasuke.

"where are you going?" the pink hair ask.

"would you like me to accompany you," the blond hair ask.

"no way, ino-pig," the pink hair looked at the ino. "why would my sasuke want you to accompany him. I should be the one to accompany him."

"see for yourself forehead," ino strike back.

"why you…"

"let's go naruto," sasuke walk pass the two girls who was about to fight.

"naruto??" the two girls wonders.

"nice to meet you two," naruto finally spoke as he walk pass the two girls. He was hidden behind sasuke until sasuke walk pass the girls. The two girls jaw drop. They were so fascinating by naruto beauty and were in total shock.

"we can't even compare to that girl," sakura said under her breath.

"she's so beautiful like a princess," ino add.

"um… sasuke," sakura stop sasuke when she's finally back to reality. "is she your girlfriend."

"…" sasuke didn't answer and continue walking.

"pff" naruto was trying to hold in his laughter until they were far away. "hahahaha," naruto laugh.

"shut it!" sasuke snap.

"sorry," naruto said. "I think I need a haircut and buy some outfit so they won't mistake me for being you're girlfriend."

"hn…"

"do you always say that," naruto ask then he over hear a conversation that make him turn pale.

"hey check that blond out, pretty cute huh," said some guy.

"yeah, I wonder who she is," said another. "I haven't seen anyone like her here before."

Sasuke turn to see naruto when he notice that naruto is not following him. He saw naruto standing a couple of feet away. Naruto face was pale as a ghost. 'how troublesome,' sasuke thought. he walk toward naruto. He then heard the conversation between two guys. 'I see.' Sasuke was about to touch naruto but naruto jerk away. The raven can see the frightening in naruto's eyes.

"naruto, it's me," sasuke said.

"d… don't," tears starts to form in naruto's eyes. "please stop… stop…"

"it's okay," sasuke said. He gave naruto a hug. Naruto was trembling. "they won't hurt you."

"I'm scare," naruto his face in sasuke chest. All the bystanders were staring at naruto and sasuke. "I'm scare, sasuke. I should've stay home. I knew this was going to happen."

"come on, let's go home," sasuke said. He took naruto by the hand and head back home. "I'll ask itachi to do the grocery shopping with that bastard." On their way, naruto was cooling down a bit. When sasuke and naruto got home, the uchiha mansion was half destroy. "onii-san, what happen this time?" sasuke ask itachi when he spotted itachi outside of the mansion. He was trying not to get angry.

"deidara and tobi came over and had a fight with kyuubi," itachi said. "They just have to pay fixing the mansion for us."

"and you didn't do anything to stop them from destroying the house," sasuke interrogate.

"I just return," itachi said. "say, sasuske, I heard you got a girlfriend." Sasuke twitch a brow.

"who told you that," sasuke stop and half turn to look at itachi.

"I've been hearing around the village saying that the young uchiha is having a girlfriend before his older brother," itachi said. "Would you mind telling me who you're going out with?"

"hmm, well, I've been hearing that the older uchiha is quite talkative now," sasuke strike back. "I need you to go shopping." Sasuke then walk in.

"itachi-san, it's my fault that the rumors been going on," naruto said behind. Itachi turn to look at naruto and smile. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, hmm… interesting," itachi and Naruto went in the house to see kyuubi sitting on the half torn sofa.

"Bastard, where were you all this time," Kyuubi snap at Itachi.

"HN…"

"Don't give me that CRAP!" Kyuubi snap. "Where have you been this morning?"

"Miss me honey," Itachi smirk. "I'll answer if you give me a present."

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!"

"Okay, if you want to be that way," Itachi bend a little down to kiss Kyuubi on the lips. "I went on a mission." Itachi said after he broke off the kiss giving Kyuubi a smile. Kyuubi turn bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"I'm so going to kill you," Kyuubi chase Itachi to their room. When Kyuubi enters the room, Itachi close the door and lock it. Kyuubi attack Itachi but got pin against the bedroom door. "Let go of me human!"

"You're the one who chase after me," Itachi said.

"Yeah, to kill you," Kyuubi said. He was about to kick Itachi but Itachi dodge it by shifting them both toward the futon where it was nicely lay on the floor and push Kyuubi down on top of the futon. "what are you going to do!?!" 'damn that human, if only I have me chakra with me.'

"guess," Itachi seems to enjoy himself making fun of Kyuubi and seeing his face angry even though he doesn't act that way toward anyone. As a matter of fact, he never did act this way toward anyone.

"let go of me," Kyuubi turn his face away feeling beat red. "I won't bother you anymore."

"that's no fun," Itachi sound disappointed. Itachi slowly let go of Kyuubi and got up. Kyuubi just lay down on the futon still blushing.

'stupid! What the fuck are you thinking,' Kyuubi slowly got up. His heart seems to be beating fast. 'screw this! Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you Kyuubi?'

"get up and lets go," Itachi sounded kind of cold. Kyuubi follow Itachi out. He didn't speak a word on their way out.

"hey, did something happen," naruto ask who was in the living room watching TV. He change back to his confortable clothes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and an orange pant.

"dunno," sasuke didn't want to ask because he knows what happen. The raven boy was looking through some scroll.

"hey, what are you doing," the blond ask.

"reading," sasuke answer.

"oh," was all naruto could say. the room went quiet until sasuke got up and was about to leave. "hey… uh... where are you going?"

"training," sasuke answer.

"can I join," naruto asks. Even though he was a prostitute, he was able to train secretly. Every day he would sneak out of the brothel and met an old man who is a pervert yet a very strong ninja. Sasuke gave naruto a do-you-even-know-how-to-fight stare. "don't worry, someone train me so I kinda know the basic stuff. Don't underestimate me. I could beat you." That made sasuke twitch a eye.

"suits yourself," sasuke walk out of the house and went to the other side of the house. There was a dojo. Naruto couldn't believe what he sees. First he was shock from the mansion and now he sees a dojo. How big is the uchiha estate?

Sasuke opens the door and let naruto step in. the dojo was actually clean. It's a wonder how the dojo was able to be so clean. Naruto was just staring at the huge dojo in awe. "wow!" naruto said. "how big is the uchiha estate?"

"one fifth of the village," sasuke answer as he walk pass naruto to the other side of the room. "why don't we begin and see how good you claim you are?"

"alright!" naruto was excited. Both boys stood across from each other and waited. Suddenly both move fast as lightning. There were kicks and punches and jumps all over the places.

Hours pass and both boys were still standing to see who the last one to fall is. They were full of sweat and clothes half torn. "this will determine who is the last one standing," naruto said. Sasuke agree and still couldn't believe that naruto seems to be his even match. Both boys rush at each other raising their fist. Just then naruto fainted and sasuke almost punch the blond but stop in time to catch naruto in his arms.

"baka," sasuke said. He carry naruto in bridal and took the blond to his room. He was shock to see naruto very light and he could feel how small Naruto's fragile tan body is. The time when he kidnapped naruto, he wasn't the one who carry him. It was Kakashi who carry the blond. The sun was setting and Itachi and the Kyuubi wasn't even back yet. Sasuke was too tired to even think about those two. He began taking naruto's shirt off which makes him the blond stir a little bit. The raven couldn't help looking at the well-body structure in front of him. His heart was beating fast. His member began to be hard as he ran his finger from the blond's jaw to his nipple. 'what are you thinking!?! You're not gay sasuke! Beside, the jutsu shouldn't affect you! What is happening to you, sasuke? Just looking at him want me to see more of him.'

Sasuke rub the blond's nipple with his thumb and make the blond moan. "ah." He wanted to suck on those hard pink nipple and make the blond moan. This pleasure was getting the better of him. He could feel his member fully harden and wetting himself. Trying to stop this pleasure, sasuke got up and walk out of the blond's room to his.

"what is wrong with me," sasuke sat down leaning against his bedroom door. He had his hands cover his face. The sweet sound of the blond's moan when raven rub the blond's nipple kept replay in the raven's head. "dammit!" sasuke got up and head to the shower. he strip down and turn on the shower as he rinse his body with cold water to cool him down. Just then he heard his bathroom door open. He turn to see naruto walking slowly up to him. "what are you doing here, baka?"

"…" naruto didn't answer. Instead he came closer to sasuke and cup sasuke face and kiss him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. side effect

**disclaim: i don't own any of the naruto characters.... im just a fan**

**warning! this is a boy love boy (yaoi) don't like, don't read!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4: side-effect**

Sasuke was standing naked in the shower being kiss by naruto. He was in total shock to be kiss by a guy. Just when sasuke felt naruto's tongue seeking an opening on his, he immediately push naruto away. "what the fuck are you doing, baka?" sasuke was rubbing his lips looking down on the blond who was sitting down on the floor having his long golden hair cover his face.

"I want you in me," naruto said in the most sexiest way he was taught as a prostitute that could make anyone turn on. The way naruto sits on the floor with the wetness of his hair from the shower makes naruto looks even hotter.

"you're sick!" sasuke said in disgust. He kept looking at naruto and notice that something was totally wrong with naruto. The way naruto look at him was different. It was as if he was only looking forward to sex. The look in naruto's eyes seems to be blank. "oi baka. Are you okay?" sasuke got out of the shower wrapping towel around his waist. Sasuke bend down to meet naruto's gaze. "oi! Are you okay?"

"have me," naruto grab sasuke's hand and let it runs down the blond's chest slowly down to his member. Sasuke jerk his hand back just when he realize where naruto want the raven's hand to touch. "why? Don't you want this?"

"get a grip, baka!" sasuke grab both of naruto's shoulder and shook him. Naruto's gaze didn't change so he slap naruto across the face. The blond blinks a couple of time before he got to his senses and turn to look at sasuke.

"what happen to me," naruto ask. He then notice that sasuke was shirtless as they were in sasuke bathroom. He notice his shirt was taken off and only have his boxer. "WHAT THE FUCK!!" naruto jerk away from sasuke. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!" there was fear in naruto's eyes as tears falling down.

"I should be asking you," sasuke said. "what happen to you? You were acting so weird."

"i don't remember anything," naruto said as he cover his face with his arms.

"you're unbelievable," sasuke said. "just get out of my room. I need to finish taking shower. we'll talk about this in the morning."

"sorry, but I don't remember anything," naruto whisper as he got out of sasuke's room.

In the morning sasuke and naruto didn't speak to each other. Naruto didn't even bother to eat breakfast because he was too occupied about what happen last night and he looks like he hadn't slept because there were bags under his eyes. Itachi and the Kyuubi came home really late. Who knows where in hell they have been. Later on the day, naruto decide to ask sasuke about what happen last night when Itachi and the Kyuubi wasn't home.

"you just came into my room and…." Sasuke blush. He couldn't tell the blond that he kisses him and that he want the raven to be inside him. "you were sleepwalking." Sasuke lie. He was too ashame to tell naruto the truth.

"I was?" naruto couldn't believe it.

"yea you were," sasuke said. "anyways, I got to go." Sasuke went out leaving naruto alone. He hope that naruto could be alone in the house and no harm done. Sasuke jump from roof to roof toward the hokage mansion. He was about to enter when he heard the Kyuubi voice.

"I'll kill you, you human," Kyuubi threatens. Sasuke enters to see Itachi was holding Kyuubi and tobi holding deidara.

"enough!" tsunade snap. "Itachi! Tobi! Take both of them out."

"sorry hokage-sama," tobi said. as he drag deidara follow by Itachi and the Kyuubi.

"I'm for real," tsunade sigh. "they always like this."

"but they're lively don't you think," shizune said as she pour the hokage tea.

"yeah right," the hokage took a sip and look up to sasuke. "so what do you want?"

"reporting on uzumaki naruto's status," sasuke said.

"hn?"

"he he still staying home although he did went out once," sasuke begin. "but we came to some problems. He was walking beside me when I notice that he was not there. I turn to see him frozen in fear. So ask him to learn that even though the jutsu is not working but there are people who look at him to pleasure them."

"I see," tsunade took a sip of her tea. "anyway, sasuke, I heard from sakura that you have a girlfriend. Is that true?"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!"

"gomen, gomen," the blond woman laugh. "go on."

"yesterday night, naruto was acting weird," sasuke continue. "it's as if he was being possessed."

"what exactly happen last night," tsunade look at sasuke seriously.

"tha… um…" sasuke blush. He was embarrass to tell them. So instead he said in a way that would make the hokage understand. Well, more like he hope so. "The jutsu seems to have a side-effect on him that would make him feel lust as being a prostitute again." tsunade was shock but then remain calm. "this had not had happen within the past week before."

"I see," tsunade said. "so how did you know that naruto was feeling lust?"Sasuke blushes. Guess he couldn't lie to the hokage so he spill it out. As expected, first expression coming from the hokage turn out to be a laughing stock. The blond woman cool down and have a serious look on her face again. "keep an eye on naruto and see what's the cause for it okay?"

"yes ma'am," sasuke said.

"anyway, sasuke, I still want to know who that girl you're going out with," the blond woman said.

God sasuke hated. Everyone is mistaken naurto as his girlfriend when naruto is a guy. Sasuke ignore the question and vanish. When he return home, he found naruto sleeping on the floor having a blanket covering him. Sasuke was about to touch the blond but stop when the blond opens his eyes.

"oh sasuke, you're back," the blond rub his eyes.

"yeah," sasuke said. then there was a ring at his door. Sasuke open it just to see his elementary sensei. "what do you want?"

"oh, i heard that there are two people living with you now, sasuke," the brunette sensei said. "I was asks to tutor someone by the name naruto today." Sasuke move to the side to let his former sensei in the house.

"that's him over there," sasuke show the sensei.

"ahem, him or her," the sensei said. sasuke didn't answer. Instead he headed toward the kitchen. He took out a strawberry juice and went to sit on the couch to see what his sensei iruka and naruto is doing. He blush at the sight of seeing naruto smile.

"okay, that's it for today," iruka begin to pack his things after giving naruto 4 hours lesson. Naruto was so terrible on his lesson. His writings were like chicken scratch which cause sasuke to rarely giggle. Naruto's spellings were so wrong too. It's like teaching a one year old how to spell.

"thank you, iruka sensei," naruto said in a sweet voice.

Sasuke squeeze the juice cart he was drinking from, which squirt out and wet him. Naruto and iruka turn to look at sasuke as he clean the mess. "are you okay," iruka ask.

"I'm fine," sasuke answer as he wipe the mess with a cloth.

"okay, naruto, I'll be leaving," iruka said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"thank you," naruto see iruka off. he turn to sasuke who was still cleaning the mess. "is something wrong, sasuke." Okay, naruto is now acting like a lady and it's freaking sasuke out. Is he trying to seduce him or not? sasuke didn't want to go through what happen yesterday.

"I'm okay," the raven answers. When the raven finish, he took the cloth to the sink and start washing it. A moment later, he felt someone behind him. He turn to see naruto behind him with his head down. "er… naruto, you're too close."

"…" no response. Sasuke began to worry. Is the side effect causing this? The blond then spoke. "sasuke…"

'please don't let this happening,' sasuke was mentally praying.

"… can you go get some of those strawberry juice you just have, casue you drink it all," naruto gave sasuke a puppy eye. Sasuke was shock. He didn't expect that to happen. "please." By the look of sasuke expression, he was about to beat naruto up for doing that to him. But he decides to calm down.

"alright," sasuke said. He put the cloth on the side of the sink and washes his hands. He grab his wallet and went out.

Naruto just stare at sasuke as the raven walk out. He felt relieve. "I thought I almost didn't have control over myself," naruto said to himself. "what is happening to me?" naruto squat down as he sob to himself. "I'm going to make him hate me. oh god! I can't take it anymore. Gomen… sasuke… gomenasai…" naruto then felt a presence behind him. Before he got a chance to see who it was, his mouth was cover with a cloth that seems to have some drug on it. 'sasuke!... help…me…'

When sasuke got home at 7 and the house was quiet. There was no sight of the blond. The raven place the groceries on the table just to see a note saying "im going out. Don't look for me okay. I'll be back."

"what the fuck!" sasuke crumble the note. "damn! What happen to naruto?" sasuke knows that the note was not from naruto. It was well written with no chicken scratch handwriting. Beside naruto would never go out without sasuke. Just then the door open. Sasuke turn to see Itachi enters piggy back the sleeping Kyuubi. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!" sasuke was so worry about naruto that he didn't notice that he was yelling at his brother who just got home.

"the ANBU HQ(head quarter)," Itachi answer. "what's wrong?"

"NARUTO," sasuke snap. "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" sasuke looks so worry that it seems like he's going to cry.

"what happen to naruto," Itachi questions.

"he's being kidnapped," Kyuubi said as he slowly got up. Itachi put him down on his feet as he rub is sleepy eyes. "I could smell another sent and sleep drug faintly in this house. They must have taken him."

"do you know where they're taking him," sasuke as Kyuubi. Kyuubi went outside and jump on the roof. He sniffs as the wind blow toward him.

"I could smell about 10 people plus naruto over there," Kyuubi pointed where the forest is at. "there's trap all over that place and those ninja are not ordinary. I'll say they're s-rank."

"that place over there is where the chuunin exam is being held," Itachi said as he got on the roof to see where the direction is at. "sasuke, you go look for naruto and don't you dare do anything funny alright. I'll go get the ANBU Akatsuki to meet you there."

"alright," sasuke said as he jump from roof to roof.

"and me?" Kyuubi said.

"you go tell the hokage, but make sure she does not make a big commotion," Itachi said.

"ugh… that old hag," Kyuubi sigh. he was about to go but Itachi stop him. "what?"

"forgot my good luck," itachi bent down to kiss Kyuubi. Kyuubi didn't expect that to happen.

"enough!" Kyuubi broke the kiss and shove Itachi away from him. "stop kissing me already and go!" Itachi could see Kyuubi beat red. He just grin seeing Kyuubi so angry.

"anata wa kowaii," Kyuubi even blush more from itachi's words before Itachi vanish into thin air.

"that's not fair," Kyuubi whisper. He looked at the dark sky to see the moon full for a minute then he decide to took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. i'll protect you

**Chapter 5: I'll protect you**

Sasuke arrive at the fence dividing the chuunin forest and where he was standing. Memories flash back of when he first took the exam. This place reminds him a lot of things and his fears. Sasuke stop the memories that keep reminding him and jump over the fence. He jump from tree to tree looking from side to side searching for naruto. Sasuke use his sharinga which turns his eyes red. The raven boy, then notice chakras emitting behind the big oak tree. He rushes there trying to hide his presence and found 10 other nins who have their face half cover plus naruto who is tie against the tree. "naruto!" sasuke whisper. Sasuke got closer just to hear the nins talking as his eyes got back to pitch black.

"can I play with the whore," said the ninja who is poking naruto's cheek.

"we have to let the boss have him first," said the nin who is sitting down on the tree trunk. He looks like he is the leader of the 10 nins.

"awe, but I want to play with him," the first nin whine.

"ugh," naruto slowly open his eyes.

"seems to me you're waking up," the first nin said. "you whore."

"who are you! Where am I," naruto jerk.

"ah! Who am I," the first nin laugh. "I'm the one who kidnapped you from the uchiha brothers."

"why me," naruto ask.

"cause our boss wants you," he said then he got hit by one of the other nin.

"don't bother him," said the nin who hit him.

"then can I play with him until the boss gets here," said the first nin. "I won't go far." All the other nin just ignore him. "since no one is complaining about me playing with you until the boss arrive then I might as well have my fun." He lift naruto's chin up. "how should I play with you? Hmm. I know." The nin then summon an anaconda. "why don't you dance for me?" the humongous snake slide toward naruto going between his legs causing naruto to make small moan. "that's a nice sound. Why don't you give me more? It's your job as a whore to pleasure your customers." The snake wraps itself around naruto. "how about a little more seasoning?" the nin took out a kunai and cut naruto's clothes to show his bare skin. Naruto was fully naked in front of the nin who is enjoying himself.

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"deidara, did you heard that," tobi ask who is kissing his lover by the neck as their naked body rub against each other.

"yeah, something must have happen," deidara pant.

"i'm going to torture whoever is interrupting my love making to you," tobi said as he give a kiss to deidara and got up. Tobi went to the shower follow by deidara. Both of the men kiss as they suck on each other body.

"YO!" hidan who is knocking on their door call. "ARE YOU GUYS FINISH MAKIGN OUT!?!"

"…" no answer. Hidan knock the door down and enters.

"ugh! You guys are sick," hidan said. he could smell the stench from tobi and deidara sex. He hear the water in the bathroom running. He went closer to just hear deidara call out tobi's name. 'oh man! What have I gotten myself into.' "QUIT MAKING OUT AND HURRY UP BEFORE ITACHI KILLS BOTH OF YOU!!!"

"YOU REALLY WANTS YOUR HEAD TO CHOP OFF DON'T YOU HIDAN!" Tobi yell.

"JUST HURRY UP!" hidan said and left.

Tobi and deidara got out of the bathroom and put on their clothes. They rush out to the ANBU HQ. they were the last one to arrive. The Akatsuki members were giving them evil stares as they enter.

"you guys need to stop making out," Itachi said. "the host for the Kyuubi has been kidnapped. Kyuubi said that uzumaki naruto is being held at the chuunin exam."

"chuunin exam?" kisame was shock. That was the last place he would ever be. He hated that place.

"what do they want with him," ask sasaori. "I understand that they would kidnapped him for the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi is already out of him. Can it be…?"

"I believe so," Itachi said. he knows what sasaori was about to say. it was about the one who sold naruto to a brothel. "from what kyuubi said, those are s-rank ninjas. I guess it's time for s-rank versus s-rank."

"so where is your brother," nagato ask. Nagato is a dark person. He doesn't communicate well with others. He's more like keeping to himself.

"he went after the ninjas," itachi said. "I don't think he can handle ten s-rank nins."

"if he want to save the man-princess then he might beat them," kisame joke but then stop when Itachi gave him an evil glare.

"so where is your kyuubi," deidara asks. "is he going to tag along."

"no," Itachi answer. "he's with the hokage. Alright then let's go." Everyone nod and vanish as they jump from houses to houses.

"hey, last one to get to the two brats has to be our slave for an entire week," tobi said as he picking up his pace.

"fine with me," hidan join.

"alright then," deidara create a clay bird and got on it.

"hey you're cheating," kisame said.

"no one said I can't use my clay," deidara stuck his tongue out at kisame.

"stop… please stop," naruto beg. He wants to live a peaceful life ever since his one week staying in the village.

"ah, you want more, alright," the nin went to naruto and grab hold of naruto's member. He began stroking causing naruto to stop short on his moan as the blond bit his lips. "you like it don't you?"

"st..op," naruto trying to said while stopping his moan.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He hated what they did to naruto. He couldn't stand another man touching naruto. He could see naruto's body shaken as he plead to stop. Sasuke rush to the nin who is having fun with naruto and kick him. Then he throw his shuriken at the snake and it vanish into smoke.

"sasuke…" naruto pant. There were sweats dripping down.

"naruto, are you okay," sasuke rush to naruto. He took off his shirt and cover naruto. The shirt was big enough to cover naruto all the way to mid thigh. "im sorry, I let them kidnapped you."

"I'm scare, sasuke," naruto cries onto sasuke's chest. "im scare. Im scare. Im scare." Naruto kept repeating the word over and over.

"shit!" the nin who got kick by sasuke got up. "who the fuck kick me?" he look up to see sasuke next to naruto.

"it seems that the rat has come out," the leader of the nins said as he stand up. "tell me boy, how did you know where to find us?"

Sasuke turn to face the ten nin. "tell me why your boss wants NARUTO!?!" sasuke snap as he gave them a glare.

"hm… that my boy is none of your concern," the leader said.

"wow, he's really cute for a teenage boy," said the nin with the girl voice. "too bad, he's too young. You could have him, jyuu?"

"are you sure, san ," said jyuu.

"sure, I don't think ichi wants to deal with the brat," san said. "beside im not interest in kids."

"alright then," jyuu took off her ninja outfit. She had long red hair tie in pigs tail and wore a red Chinese outfit with sleeveless and a cut on the side of her dress all the way to her hip with red high heels. She was holding a spear that its blade shapes like a crescent moon.

"stay out of this, bitch," said the nin who got kick by sasuke earlier. "He's mine. I'll make him pay for kicking me."

"I have him first, kyu," said jyuu. "beside who are you calling a bitch you blockhead."

"what did you call me?" kyu turn to jyuu.

Sasuke just stood there and look at the two teammates fighting. They look like cat and dog. It seems like everyone is not paying attention to him and naruto instead they just trying to solve the problem and picking side between their teammates. Then he took his chance and piggy back naruto and run. Shuriken and kunai were flying toward their ways hitting trees.

Kyuubi enters the hokage office just to see the useless blond woman taking a nap. "what kind of hokage taking a nap if she is to protects her people," kyuubi walk up to her. "WAKE UP DAMN HAG!!!!" next thing Kyuubi knows, his head slam to the table which makes some crack noise.

"what did you call me you fox," tsunade threatens.

"dammit," kyuubi curse as he got up. "why me?"

"what are you doing her in this time of the night," the blond woman said.

"oh yea, the brat got kidnap," kyuubi said as he rub his forehead.

"WHAT!" this time tsunade broke the table in two. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?!"

"will you shut up and calm down," Kyuubi snap. "Itachi said to tell you but don't make a commotion. I think he meant for you not to make a commotion so that whoever is after naruto wouldn't found out our plan."

"ahem!" tsunade calm down. "where is naruto?"

"in the forest where the chuunin exam is taken," Kyuubi said.

"the chuunin exam?" tsunade face turn serious. "where is sasuke? And what about Itachi?"

"sasuke is going after naruto," Kyuubi reply. "Itachi is gathering the Akatsuki to after naruto."

"who are the one who kidnapped naruto," tsunade ask.

"dunno," Kyuubi answer. "all I know is that the one who kidnap naruto are class s-rank."

"they're that strong?" tsunade couldn't believe. Kyuubi just nod.

'I felt like im one of those humans,' Kyuubi was tire of talking to the hokage. 'it's all because of his fault. Don't you die before I get a chance to kill you human.'

"don't you think you can get away from cutie," said jyuu who is behind sasuke.

"fuck off bitch," kyu pop in front of sasuke. "he's mine! I'm going to kill him for kicking me." kyu attack sasuke and the raven dodge but then felt pain on his chest. Three scar form as blood squirting out. Sasuke turn to see kyu have claws hidden on his sleeves.

"dammit!" sasuke slip and fell down but fully recovers and continue jumping from trees to trees.

"s-s-sasuke… l-l-leave me," naruto said shakely.

"shut up dobe," sasuke snap as he dodge a kunai that is coming toward him. "it's because of you that were in this situation. If only you weren't so scare."

"im sorry," naruto whisper but sasuke could hear him.

"don't worry," sasuke voice calm down. "ugh… I'll protect you."

"demo…"

"I said don't worry," sasuke said. "I won't let them have you."

"gomenasai," naruto cried. "gomen…"

Sasuke got kick by the side making him let go of blond as both of them flew on different side. sasuke cough up blood. 'damn… one broken bone…great.' Sasuke got up to see him up against a tree as the two nin who wants him walking up to him. Naruto was on the other side of another tree. Sasuke looked over at naruto then at the two nin.

"ah, I see," kyu said. he turn towards where naruto was at. "if I kill him, what are you going to do?"

"don't you dare lay a finger on him," sasuke threat. he felt his energy being drain from him. He was losing lots of blood.

"do you care so much for a mere whore," kyu said. "tch! What's wrong with people now a day? Oh well, say good bye to your whore." Kyu rush to naruto. Sasuke rush to naruto to protect the blond but was block by the red hair girl.

"look at you, you can't even fight me," kyu said as he look down on naruto. Naruto clench his fist. He couldn't let sasuke do all the fighting. True, he is scare. But he couldn't let the person who is protecting him die. After all sasuke did came to save him and he was happy even though he is a whore, sasuke said he would protect him and forgive him for being weak. It's like he understand the blond. Naruto got up and began to attack kyu. Kyu dodge each blow he receive. "whoa! The whore knows how to fight."

"shut up," naruto punch kyu on the face.

"you did not did that," kyu face came to be angry as he punch naruto on the stomach. "I'm going to kill you!"

"naruto!" sasuke shout as he saw naruto beaten up. Just when sasuke notice kyu was going to kill naruto and jyuu was thrusting her spear at him. "get out of my way," sasuke's eyes change to crimson as he grab jyuu and throw her away and rush to naruto. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyuubi scream. His head was killing him.

"what's wrong!?!" tsunade ask.

"AAAAAAAAAh!" a light appear in the hokage office. When the light vanish, the blond didn't see Kyuubi anywhere.

"what happen?"

"what happen," tobi ask. There was two light flashes from the hokage office and the forest.

'it's Kyuubi and naruto,' itachi pace quickly toward the direction from the forest. 'something must have happen, but what's up with the light?' just then a light was heading toward Itachi. It hit him hard. Itachi realize that it was Kyuubi who fell from the light. "kyuubi. Kyuubi." Itachi was waking up the unconscious Kyuubi who is on his arms.

Kyuubi slowly opens his eyes and was shock to see Itachi worry face. "ahg! What happen? Where am i?" Kyuubi got up. "how did I got here?" Kyuubi turn to Itachi.

"I don't know," Itachi said. "there were two lights and somehow you end up here."

"it's brat," Kyuubi said. "he's crying. Something must have happen. Ugh! My head hurts."

"I'll carry you," Itachi offer. He lift Kyuubi and speed off.

"s-s-sasuke…." Naruto saw a dark figure with in front of him. "sasuke." Tears started to form. "doushite!"

"ha… dobe," sasuke turn to smile. He had claws pierce through him. "I told you I'll protect you." Then the claw was pull out.

"but, h-how are you… going to protect me… i-i-if you're dead," naruto began crying.

"I don't k-" sasuke body fell down as naruto caught it. Sasuke took a look at naruto before closing his eyes.

"no. no. no. no." naruto cry. "don't die on me Sasuke. Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't you dare die! SASUKEEEEEEEE!" naruto cry out. Then a light appear to surrounds naruto and sasuke.

"heh… finally he's dead," said kyu after the light vanish. "now it's your turn."

"you can't kill him," jyuu stop kyu. "the boss wants him."

"who give the fuck!" kyu said.

"we do," said someone. Kyu and jyu turn to see who it was. They saw Itachi and Kyuubi with the other akatsuki members.

"who the fuck are you guys," kyu snap.

"I see," Itachi said. "thank you for treating my little brother nicely." Itachi vanish and then appear in front of naruto and sasuke which makes kyu jerk away. "are you okay naruto?" Itachi bend down.

"it's my fault," naruto cry. "if only I could fight them back like I did on my training… sasuke wouldn't get hurt."

"it's not your fault," Itachi said. "it's his fault for getting hurt." Itachi got up and turn to face kyu.

"it's best to retreat, kyu," said jyu. "they're strong."

"Hah! Why should I retreat when my fun is here," kyu stubbornly refuse.

"do what jyuu said," the other nins who kidnap naruto appear. "I guess we'll just have to tell the boss about the new discovery. Come on kyu, let's go." The nins disappear along with kyu and jyuu.

"that was no fun," tobi said.

"I thought they would put a fight with us," hidan said.

"chicken," sasaori added.

Kyuubi walk over to naruto who is still crying. "he's not dead yet," Kyuubi said which makes naruto look up to him. "but he does lost lots of blood. The brat needs medical attention."

**Chapter 6: A new change**

"sasuke-kun!" the pink hair shouted as she approaches where naruto and the akatsuki plus Kyuubi were waiting on the other side of the emergency room. "how is sasuke-kun?"

"he still hasn't come out yet," deidara answer.

Sakura cry then she saw naruto who have his head down sobbing. Most of his golden hair covers him. "how did sasuke got into this mess?" she ask.

"…" there was no answers.

"ANSWER ME!" she cry out.

"gomen… gomenasai," naruto said quietly. Sakura turn to look at naruto. "he came to save me. it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"you're…. sasuke-kun… girlfriend," sakura said. "why did you let sasuke got hurt!?! Why!?! Why are you even here!?! Sasuke doesn't deserve you!!!"

"uh… missy," Kyuubi said after tiring of people mistaken naruto for a girl. Of course naruto has long hair and still doesn't cut it. "naruto is not a woman. He's a guy just that his hair is long and looks more like a girl."

Sakura was shock but then have her face back to anger. "if he's a man, then why did he let sasuke get hurt!?!" the pink hair step up to naruto and slap him. "if he dies, then you're next."

"I don't care," naruto said weakly. He didn't faze from the slap. He got use to it, people torturing him.

The doctor finally came out of the emergency room after four hours of doing surgery. Sakura was the first one to go talk to the doctor follow by everyone except naruto. The doctor said that sasuke is okay, just one fracture bone and no damage to any vital organs. This made everyone feel relieve.

"naruto!" everyone turn to see the hokage run up to naruto. "are you okay?" tsunade bend down to look at naruto.

"I'm fine," naruto said as he got up. "I'm tire. I'll be going home." Naruto's eyes were blood shot red. They were also puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry naruto," the blond woman said. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"…" naruto didn't answer and just left. Kyuubi and Itachi decide to escort him home in case he got kidnapped again.

"who is he anyway," sakura ask the hokage.

"he's someone important," tsunade said. she couldn't tell them that naruto is the fourth hokage's son. Beside no one knew about naruto existence until one of the legendary sanin told tsunade about him.

"I felt sick," naruto said weakly as he enters the uchiha mansion.

"it's the side effect," Kyuubi look at naruto as he and Itachi follow the blond in.

"what side effect," Itachi ask. He look at the blond who seems to be shaken so much.

"the side effect of the jutsu that was put on him," Kyuubi said. "the jutsu wasn't suppose to have a side effect but it was on him for 15 years. I think the side effect is affecting him since the useless hokage put up a barrier."

"I see," Itachi eyes turn crimson. He could see the white energy in naruto getting weaker as some blue energy trying to consume the white. "what will it do to him?"

"I don't know," Kyuubi said.

"it's so hot here," naruto said as he take off the shirt sasuke put on him. it startle Kyuubi and Itachi. That's when they know what's the side effect is. Naruto turn to Kyuubi and Itachi. His cyan eyes were blank. Naruto reach out a hand to touch Itachi but was push away by Kyuubi. Itachi was shock by kyuubi's action.

"stupid brat," Kyuubi slap naruto. "wake up!" Naruto didn't faze. He still has his same look. That's when Itachi take over. He look at naruto with his sharinga as he activated mangekyou and naruto fainted. "damn! What's going on here," Kyuubi punch wall where he was next to. "im not ready to die yet."

"what are you talking about," Itachi ask.

"I'm talking about blond brat and me," Kyuubi snap. "if he dies, then I die. Even though I have my own body, my life source is connected to his. I thought it was strange that I could feel the blond in me, that's when I understand that we're still connected. My powers are seal within him. Only I could activate for the blond to use."

"I see, so that's what happen," Itachi look at naruto still having his sharinga on. He notice a small red flame was burning in the middle of naruto's body.

"sasuke-kun, how are you feeling," the pink hair sits next to the raven pilling an apple.

"I'm fine," sasuke reply. It's been three days he awoken from his injurys and a week hospitalize. The blond didn't came to visit him. He only sees his brother and Kyuubi visit him every afternoon without the blond. He had been wondering what happen to the blond ever since that night.

"sasuke-kun here," sakura use a tooth pick and puncture the slice of the apple and raise it to sasuke.

"I'm not hungry," sasuke reply.

"are you thinking about naruto," sakura ask as she felt disappoint by sasuke refusing to eat. "he lie to us. He lie to us by being a girl!"

"I know that already," sasuke said. "if you don't have anything to do then leave. I want to be alone." The raven has his back to the pink hair.

"if you knew, then why," she sounded almost crying.

"It's my mission," sasuke said.

"why is he so special," she was really crying now. "tsunade-sama didn't tell me. so tell me why?"

"that's top secret," sasuke answer. "now leave me."

"top secret?" sakura whisper. "is it so SECRET THAT YOU PROTECT A WHORE!?!"

Sasuke knock out the apple that sakura pill. He gave her a glare she will never forget. "You don't know anything," sasuke said in his cool angry tone. "Leave now before I call for confinement."

Sakura rush out crying. She couldn't believe that sasuke would give her that look just because she call naruto a whore. Just when sakura got out of sasuke room, she bump into someone. "damn! Who the fuck want to die!?!" she said in rage. She turn to look at the blond boy who have his hair spike up.

"sorry," said the blond boy who rub his head when he hit the floor.

"naruto?" she was shock to see the sudden change.

"oh, it's you," naruto voice die down. He got up and was about to enter sasuke's room when sakura stop him.

"can I talk to you," sakura request.

"sure," naruto accept. They went outside of the garden at the back of the hospital. Many of the patients were hanging out there. There we're patient kids running around and playing ball. Sakura offers a seat next to her to naruto.

"who are you," sakura began as she stare at the children playing.

"a friend of sasuke," naruto was staring down the ground. He almost said that he is a prostitute.

"I'm being serious here," sakura look at naruto. "who are you really?"

"…" naruto didn't answers.

"I know you came from the steam country," sakura said. "you're a prostitute aren't you?" This surprises naruto. He couldn't believe that sakura know about this. All he could do was nodding his head. "I knew it! Why are you even here in konoha?"

"… I don't know ," naruto answer. "I was brought here."

"brought here?" sakura couldn't believe. Who in their right mind would bring a prostitute here?

Naruto just nod his head.

"did someone brought you here to trick the uchiha brothers so that you can find what's going on in the village," the pink hair voice became harsh. "or to seduce them?"

"no," naruto was hurt for being mistaken. He turn to look at sakura. "I would never do that to them."

"don't lie to me," sakura demand. "if you're not here to spy then what is your reason for being here?"

"tsunade wants him here," someone said. The blond and the pink both turn to see who it was. It was sasuke. He was in his patient clothes and was panting from running. "are you happy now?"

"sasuke," naruto said quietly.

"damn dobe!" sasuke power walk to the blond and took him by the hand. "let's go."

"sasuke-kun, wait," sakura call.

"if you want to know about naruto, go ask the hokage," sasuke glare at her. "don't bother him. It's not his fault."

"b-" sakura didn't finish as sasuke and naruto head off.

"sasuke," Naruto called. "sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke-teme!" sasuke stop at the corner of the building when he heard naruto call me teme. He turn to look at naruto. "I think you should apologize to her."

"why should I apologize to her when she calls you a whore," sasuke snap.

"because I am one," naruto argue.

"you're not even certified as a whore in this village," sasuke argue back.

"but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm still a whore," the blond snap. "she's right. I'm a whore. Maybe I'm here so that I can spy on the village. Don't you think that I'm trying to seduce you?"

Sasuke was shock. He couldn't argue back. His heart is aching. He miss the blond so much. Looking at the blond, the blond had changed so much. It's like he doesn't even know him. Memories of that night flashes in sasuke head as he see kyu stroking naruto's member and naruto moan. 'damn! Damn! Damn! Why do I keep thinking about that? It's not like I'm jealous. Then why? Why do I care about him so much?'

"sasuke?" naruto said after a pause from sasuke.

"damn you usaratonkachi," sauske snap and run away. He couldn't stand the feelings he had for naruto. The blond just stood there looking at the back of sasuke as he run away.

"I made him hate me," naruto whisper.

"shit!" sasuke curse as he enters his room. he saw Itachi and Kyuubi in his room fighting. "what are you guys doing here?"

"they're releasing you," Itachi answers. "we came to pick you up. Anyway, have you seen naruto?"

"yeah, outside," sasuke turn his face away.

Itachi notice the odd behavior his brother is giving so he decided to ask him, "something wrong between you guys?"

"don't even talk about the dobe to me ever," sasuke snap as he headed to his closet and grab his stuff. Just then naruto enters. Naruto notices sasuke glare at him so he turns away.

Okay those two have a problem. Kyuubi and Itachi were thinking the same thing. And they need to do something about those two. On their way home, sasuke and naruto didn't speak a word. The house that had been damage was now repair back to normal. The raven and blond acted like they don't even exist in each other's world. When they got home, both of them went separate ways to their rooms.

"what should we do," Kyuubi ask. Itachi didn't answer. "you know, if this keep going on, then naruto might going to get kidnapped again."

"i know," Itachi said. Itachi bend down to kiss Kyuubi but Kyuubi push him away and start running. Itachi just grin seeing Kyuubi blush.


	6. a new change

**disclaim: i don't own any of the naruto characters.... im just a fan**

**warning! this is a boy love boy (yaoi) don't like, don't read!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6: A new change**

"sasuke-kun!" the pink hair shouted as she approaches where naruto and the akatsuki plus Kyuubi were waiting on the other side of the emergency room. "how is sasuke-kun?"

"he still hasn't come out yet," deidara answer.

Sakura cry then she saw naruto who have his head down sobbing. Most of his golden hair covers him. "how did sasuke got into this mess?" she ask.

"…" there was no answers.

"ANSWER ME!" she cry out.

"gomen… gomenasai," naruto said quietly. Sakura turn to look at naruto. "he came to save me. it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"you're…. sasuke-kun… girlfriend," sakura said. "why did you let sasuke got hurt!?! Why!?! Why are you even here!?! Sasuke doesn't deserve you!!!"

"uh… missy," Kyuubi said after tiring of people mistaken naruto for a girl. Of course naruto has long hair and still doesn't cut it. "naruto is not a woman. He's a guy just that his hair is long and looks more like a girl."

Sakura was shock but then have her face back to anger. "if he's a man, then why did he let sasuke get hurt!?!" the pink hair step up to naruto and slap him. "if he dies, then you're next."

"I don't care," naruto said weakly. He didn't faze from the slap. He got use to it, people torturing him.

The doctor finally came out of the emergency room after four hours of doing surgery. Sakura was the first one to go talk to the doctor follow by everyone except naruto. The doctor said that sasuke is okay, just one fracture bone and no damage to any vital organs. This made everyone feel relieve.

"naruto!" everyone turn to see the hokage run up to naruto. "are you okay?" tsunade bend down to look at naruto.

"I'm fine," naruto said as he got up. "I'm tire. I'll be going home." Naruto's eyes were blood shot red. They were also puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry naruto," the blond woman said. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"…" naruto didn't answer and just left. Kyuubi and Itachi decide to escort him home in case he got kidnapped again.

"who is he anyway," sakura ask the hokage.

"he's someone important," tsunade said. she couldn't tell them that naruto is the fourth hokage's son. Beside no one knew about naruto existence until one of the legendary sanin told tsunade about him.

"I felt sick," naruto said weakly as he enters the uchiha mansion.

"it's the side effect," Kyuubi look at naruto as he and Itachi follow the blond in.

"what side effect," Itachi ask. He look at the blond who seems to be shaken so much.

"the side effect of the jutsu that was put on him," Kyuubi said. "the jutsu wasn't suppose to have a side effect but it was on him for 15 years. I think the side effect is affecting him since the useless hokage put up a barrier."

"I see," Itachi eyes turn crimson. He could see the white energy in naruto getting weaker as some blue energy trying to consume the white. "what will it do to him?"

"I don't know," Kyuubi said.

"it's so hot here," naruto said as he take off the shirt sasuke put on him. it startle Kyuubi and Itachi. That's when they know what's the side effect is. Naruto turn to Kyuubi and Itachi. His cyan eyes were blank. Naruto reach out a hand to touch Itachi but was push away by Kyuubi. Itachi was shock by kyuubi's action.

"stupid brat," Kyuubi slap naruto. "wake up!" Naruto didn't faze. He still has his same look. That's when Itachi take over. He look at naruto with his sharinga as he activated mangekyou and naruto fainted. "damn! What's going on here," Kyuubi punch wall where he was next to. "im not ready to die yet."

"what are you talking about," Itachi ask.

"I'm talking about blond brat and me," Kyuubi snap. "if he dies, then I die. Even though I have my own body, my life source is connected to his. I thought it was strange that I could feel the blond in me, that's when I understand that we're still connected. My powers are seal within him. Only I could activate for the blond to use."

"I see, so that's what happen," Itachi look at naruto still having his sharinga on. He notice a small red flame was burning in the middle of naruto's body.

"sasuke-kun, how are you feeling," the pink hair sits next to the raven pilling an apple.

"I'm fine," sasuke reply. It's been three days he awoken from his injurys and a week hospitalize. The blond didn't came to visit him. He only sees his brother and Kyuubi visit him every afternoon without the blond. He had been wondering what happen to the blond ever since that night.

"sasuke-kun here," sakura use a tooth pick and puncture the slice of the apple and raise it to sasuke.

"I'm not hungry," sasuke reply.

"are you thinking about naruto," sakura ask as she felt disappoint by sasuke refusing to eat. "he lie to us. He lie to us by being a girl!"

"I know that already," sasuke said. "if you don't have anything to do then leave. I want to be alone." The raven has his back to the pink hair.

"if you knew, then why," she sounded almost crying.

"It's my mission," sasuke said.

"why is he so special," she was really crying now. "tsunade-sama didn't tell me. so tell me why?"

"that's top secret," sasuke answer. "now leave me."

"top secret?" sakura whisper. "is it so SECRET THAT YOU PROTECT A WHORE!?!"

Sasuke knock out the apple that sakura pill. He gave her a glare she will never forget. "You don't know anything," sasuke said in his cool angry tone. "Leave now before I call for confinement."

Sakura rush out crying. She couldn't believe that sasuke would give her that look just because she call naruto a whore. Just when sakura got out of sasuke room, she bump into someone. "damn! Who the fuck want to die!?!" she said in rage. She turn to look at the blond boy who have his hair spike up.

"sorry," said the blond boy who rub his head when he hit the floor.

"naruto?" she was shock to see the sudden change.

"oh, it's you," naruto voice die down. He got up and was about to enter sasuke's room when sakura stop him.

"can I talk to you," sakura request.

"sure," naruto accept. They went outside of the garden at the back of the hospital. Many of the patients were hanging out there. There we're patient kids running around and playing ball. Sakura offers a seat next to her to naruto.

"who are you," sakura began as she stare at the children playing.

"a friend of sasuke," naruto was staring down the ground. He almost said that he is a prostitute.

"I'm being serious here," sakura look at naruto. "who are you really?"

"…" naruto didn't answers.

"I know you came from the steam country," sakura said. "you're a prostitute aren't you?" This surprises naruto. He couldn't believe that sakura know about this. All he could do was nodding his head. "I knew it! Why are you even here in konoha?"

"… I don't know ," naruto answer. "I was brought here."

"brought here?" sakura couldn't believe. Who in their right mind would bring a prostitute here?

Naruto just nod his head.

"did someone brought you here to trick the uchiha brothers so that you can find what's going on in the village," the pink hair voice became harsh. "or to seduce them?"

"no," naruto was hurt for being mistaken. He turn to look at sakura. "I would never do that to them."

"don't lie to me," sakura demand. "if you're not here to spy then what is your reason for being here?"

"tsunade wants him here," someone said. The blond and the pink both turn to see who it was. It was sasuke. He was in his patient clothes and was panting from running. "are you happy now?"

"sasuke," naruto said quietly.

"damn dobe!" sasuke power walk to the blond and took him by the hand. "let's go."

"sasuke-kun, wait," sakura call.

"if you want to know about naruto, go ask the hokage," sasuke glare at her. "don't bother him. It's not his fault."

"b-" sakura didn't finish as sasuke and naruto head off.

"sasuke," Naruto called. "sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke-teme!" sasuke stop at the corner of the building when he heard naruto call me teme. He turn to look at naruto. "I think you should apologize to her."

"why should I apologize to her when she calls you a whore," sasuke snap.

"because I am one," naruto argue.

"you're not even certified as a whore in this village," sasuke argue back.

"but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm still a whore," the blond snap. "she's right. I'm a whore. Maybe I'm here so that I can spy on the village. Don't you think that I'm trying to seduce you?"

Sasuke was shock. He couldn't argue back. His heart is aching. He miss the blond so much. Looking at the blond, the blond had changed so much. It's like he doesn't even know him. Memories of that night flashes in sasuke head as he see kyu stroking naruto's member and naruto moan. 'damn! Damn! Damn! Why do I keep thinking about that? It's not like I'm jealous. Then why? Why do I care about him so much?'

"sasuke?" naruto said after a pause from sasuke.

"damn you usaratonkachi," sauske snap and run away. He couldn't stand the feelings he had for naruto. The blond just stood there looking at the back of sasuke as he run away.

"I made him hate me," naruto whisper.

"shit!" sasuke curse as he enters his room. he saw Itachi and Kyuubi in his room fighting. "what are you guys doing here?"

"they're releasing you," Itachi answers. "we came to pick you up. Anyway, have you seen naruto?"

"yeah, outside," sasuke turn his face away.

Itachi notice the odd behavior his brother is giving so he decided to ask him, "something wrong between you guys?"

"don't even talk about the dobe to me ever," sasuke snap as he headed to his closet and grab his stuff. Just then naruto enters. Naruto notices sasuke glare at him so he turns away.

Okay those two have a problem. Kyuubi and Itachi were thinking the same thing. And they need to do something about those two. On their way home, sasuke and naruto didn't speak a word. The house that had been damage was now repair back to normal. The raven and blond acted like they don't even exist in each other's world. When they got home, both of them went separate ways to their rooms.

"what should we do," Kyuubi ask. Itachi didn't answer. "you know, if this keep going on, then naruto might going to get kidnapped again."

"i know," Itachi said. Itachi bend down to kiss Kyuubi but Kyuubi push him away and start running. Itachi just grin seeing Kyuubi blush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. come back safely

**disclaim: i don't own any of the naruto characters.... im just a fan**

**warning! this is a boy love boy (yaoi) don't like, don't read!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: come back safely**

"damn he did it again," Kyuubi said who still on the futon. He was naked having the blanket covering him from the waist down. He tries to get up but someone was holding him down. That someone is no other than uchiha Itachi. Itachi became more aggressive ever since sasuke was in the hospital. Their first time having sex was the day sasuke was in the hospital. After that, they had been having it three times a week.

[flash back]

"will you stop," Kyuubi struggle on the futon. He was trying to loosen up the older uchiha grip. "you're brother just came back, you don't want him to yell at us for making so much noise. Beside we still have my host."

"he can't hear us because of mangekyou," Itachi kiss and suck on kyuubi neck as his other hand was going under the fox shirt. They have to use mangekyou on naruto because if they don't, who knows what's going to happen.

"nn… ah!' the fox moan when Itachi rubs his nipple. "stop ! let go of me!"

"oh, what happen to the 'I'll kill you human,' line," itachi took off the fox shirt.

"…" the fox went quiet. He hadn't say that to Itachi. He had fights with the older uchiha but he hadn't threaten him much. It's more like he actually attach to Itachi. "shut up!" the fox blush. Even though he told the uchiha to stop, he loves the way the older man made him feel. It feels so good getting touch by Itachi. That, the fox had to admit.

"that's cute," Itachi start licking the fox nipple while he rub the other one.

"n… ah!"

"you love it?" Itachi grin.

"usurai," Kyuubi pants and moan some more.

[end of flash back]

Kyuubi was interrupted when he felt itachi's hand touching his member. It grab hold onto his member and began stroking it. Kyuubi let out a moan as he grab itachi's by the wrist. "what are you doing!?!" Kyuubi snap.

"I thought you want to go for another round since your rare end is rubbing on my dick," Itachi answers. He started to kiss the fox on the neck leaving marks.

"because you wouldn't let go of me," Kyuubi said. he twist to face Itachi as the uchiha let go of the fox's member. "it's already 7. You need to get up. You have a mission starting today."

"thirty more minutes," Itachi kiss Kyuubi. His tongue enters Kyuubi's mouth exploring him. He tease kyuubi's tongue and began sucking on it when he got kyuubis tongue to get out.

"you don't have that much time," Kyuubi broke the kiss. He hated being the looser. He hadn't lost to anyone except this man. Somehow this man seems to know how to make Kyuubi obeys him. "you're becoming more like that mask dude."

The older man laughs. "since you won't let me have me fun with you for thirty then I got an idea," Itachi got up carry Kyuubi bridal to the bathroom. He turn on the shower after he place Kyuubi on the square tub that looks like a small pool. "I'll have my fun with you at the same time I'm taking a shower."

"no you're not," Kyuubi was about to get out when the raven pull him back in.

"you're not leaving until I say so," Itachi push Kyuubi up against facing the wall.

"uh…. Ah… let go…ah… of…ah..me," Kyuubi moan when Itachi start stroking his cock.

"after I finish," Itachi said. "beside you're hard now. I might as well have my way before being apart from you." Itachi turn Kyuubi to face him and press his lips against him. After being satisfy, before Kyuubi know, his leg had been raise and a finger insert in his tight hole and he moan louder.

"AAh!"

"after we been doing this and you haven't been adjusting to it," Itachi said. "that makes me feel special."

"shut up," Kyuubi grab hold of the raven wet hair. "you still need to clean up…. Aah!" another finger insert in him. "will you tell me when you're going to insert another one before you do it."

"that wont' be any fun will it," Itachi lick kyuubi's lip. "grab the soap for me, my kitsune." Kyuubi didn't say a word. He grab the soap and start rubbing against Itachi. He moan another loud one when he felt a third one in.

"hey!"

"sorry, forgot," Itachi moan when Kyuubi touch his nipple along with the soap.

"you like that," this time Kyuubi shot back.

"you're going to pay for this," Itachi grin. He opens kyuubi's hole a little bigger as he insert his member in. "this will teach you never to mess with me." Kyuubi clench onto the older man's hair. He moan louder at each hard thrust. One hand on the kyuubis buttock, while the raven's other hand on the fox member stroking at the same time each thrust he's giving. Just then he hit something that made the Kyuubi's got louder than usual.

"AAAH!" Kyuubi scream. "w…what…was…t hat?" Kyuubi was panting hard.

"I don't know," Itachi thrust at the same angel hitting the fox prostate and making Kyuubi scream some more. "I've been wondering why havent' you call my name. tell me why you don't say my name."

"i…AAH!... don't'…. AAAAH! …..know," Kyuubi moan louder.

"I want you to scream my name," Itachi said.

"no….AAAH…. way," Kyuubi said. "I'm…. going… to …cum." Just then Kyuubi cum spread on itachi and his chest as Itachi cum out of kyuubi's hole.

"that was fun," Itachi kiss Kyuubi and Kyuubi blushes.

Sasuke and naruto was in the living room blushing. They could hear Kyuubi and the older uchiha moans as they're having sex. Just then they heard kyuubi's voice louder which they turn beet red. Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard. His brother is fucking the damn fox. On the other hand, naruto was so shock from the moan but was shock that the voice belong to the fierce some fox.

Itachi and Kyuubi enters the living room to see two boys beet red. "I see, so some rats have been listening," itachi said. Itachi took a seat in the kitchen and start having breakfast.

"well, I can't help since you're room is next to the living room," sasuke said. "next time, try to get a room far away from the living room."

"tell me, naruto," Itachi look at naruto. "what kind of sound did you make?" More blushes came to naruto and sasuke.

"he doesn't make a sound," Kyuubi answer for naruto. Everyone turn to look at the fox. "he only make silent sound that's why most of the client beat naruto up. Sometime, they would cut him leaving scar. But I always heal them."

Sasuke wonders. He heard naruto made a sound when the raven touch him. The raven turn to look at the blond and wonder why the blond has cut his hair. Just when he saw the blond turn toward his way even though it's to the fox he immediately turn away.

"You need to stop listening, damn fox," naruto got up and left to his room. He hated being reminding of all those things that happen to him in steam country. He wants to forget about those memories and just live in his new life in this village. Naruto slide open his bedroom door just when someone crash into him from behind. "ow! What the fuck!?!" naruto opens his eyes to see a young teen having marks on his face. He had brown hair and was wearing a coat. The teen had a kunai on naruto's neck as he was up against the wall.

"who are you," said the brown teen. "what are you doing in sasuke house?"

"who the fuck are you," naruto snap.

"answer me or I'll feed you to me dog," he said. naruto turn to see a big angry dog next to the brown hair.

"let go of him, kiba," sasuke appear at naruto's door. "he lives with me."

"oi, uchiha," kiba stand up and turn to look at sasuke. "I didn't know you have foreigner living in your house?"

"what are you doing here anyway," sasuke glare. "you better pay for the damages."

"sorry dude," kiba laugh. "I just came to see how you doing man. I heard you were hospitalize because you were saving someone name narato. No what his name? naluno? Camel? Llama?" where did llama came from?

"it's naruto," the blond said from behind. "it's me."

"you huh," kiba turn to look at naruto.

"go home mut," sasuke said as he headed back to the living room.

"what did you call me," kiba chase after sasuke. "come akamaru." The dog follows its owner out. Naruto start cleaning the mess that just made. Just then he heard someone enters his room.

"hey, where's kiba," a young teen with a lazy posture ask naruto. He had his hair tie sqike up. Naruto just pointed to the room next to his. The teen nod and walk lazily out. The next thing naruto heard was screaming coming from kiba.

"kibaa!" a voice was heard. Naruto recognize the voice and know who it was. The voice came from a girl having her hair cover one side of her eye. "you're… naruto! You're the one who trick me and bill board thinking you're a girl!"

"sorry," naruto said. "I didn't mean to trick you guys. I just thought that since you guys thinks I'm a girl, I might as well be one since that day I was wearing a kimono."

"I heard everything from billboard," ino said. "so is it true that your…"

"yes," naruto knows what she was going to say.

"so tell me, did you do IT with sasuke," ino came close to naruto and whisper to him.

Naruto blush. "no, why would you think that," naruto said.

"good, because if you do, I'll have to kill you," ino said.

"aren't you mad at me for making sasuke be in the hospital," naruto ask.

"no, I know it's not your fault," ino said. "that guy is always like that. That's why I like him plus because he is cute." She smile and then left. Naruto felt relieve that someone doesn't hate him for putting Sasuke in danger.

"hey," Kyuubi said when Itachi gave him a kiss before took off. "you know that if you're gone, naruto won't have the mangekyou to put him to sleep."

"I already told hokage-sama about it," Itachi said. "I guess, you two will have to deal with it. Just don't let him touch you okay. You're mine."

"don't get yourself kill alright," Kyuubi said. "I still haven't get my chance to kill you."

"I wasn't expect that answer," Itachi said. "I expect you to say 'come back to me safely.'"

"like I'll say that to you," Kyuubi push Itachi away. "just get going." Itachi gave Kyuubi a last kiss and head off. 'damn human.!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. one night with me

**disclaim: i don't own any of the naruto characters.... im just a fan**

**warning! this is a boy love boy (yaoi) don't like, don't read!!!!!!**

**Chapter 8: one night with me**

Kyuubi was relieve when nothing happen to naruto for three nights. Sasuke and naruto were still the same, ignoring each other. Well more like the raven is ignoring the blond. Well, sasuke didn't know that naruto hadn't been acting weird the pass days when Itachi still home because Itachi use mangekyou but now, he had to be cautious.

"damn brat," kyuubi call sasuke one late afternoon. Sasuke was reading scrolls and the fox was just looking outside. The blond were having lesson in his room. the fox decide to tell sasuke to be cautious of naruto during the night. It seems like the night makes naruto turn possessive. "we need to talk."

"hn…" sasuke could care less about the fox since his brother isn't home.

"about naruto," Kyuubi began. "he's beginning to become possessive."

"what are you talking about," sasuke wasn't sure Kyuubi was getting at.

"his side effect," Kyuubi mention. That's when it hit sasuke. That night when naruto first side effect happen.

"how did you know about it," sasuke ask. "I thought it stop already."

"I see, so you also knew," Kyuubi was relieve for not having to explain. "well, Itachi use mangekyou on him that's why he didn't became possessive but since itachi's not here, I'm sure it might going to happen."

"why are you telling me this all of a sudden," sasuke ask. "beside nothing happen to the dobe these pass three days."

"ugh! Who cares!" Kyuubi said. "Forget it. If you got rape by him, don't blame me for not warning you." Kyuubi went outside to take a walk. Two hours later and iruka came out of naruto's room and left.

Sauke turn to see the blond enters the living room heading towards the fridge as he took out a Popsicle ice cream. He took off the wrapper and start licking it. Looking at the blond licking the Popsicle sexily turns the raven on. He could feel his member getting hard. Oh, how much he wishes it was his cock naruto was licking and sucking on it. Just as naruto turn to look as the raven, sauske turn away. Not wanting the blond to know that he had a bulge in his pants, he got up and went to his room. An hour later, there was a presence at his door.

"Who is it," sasuke hiss. He was still sitting on the floor cooling him down. He was hoping that it wasn't naruto because if it was the blond he couldn't take anymore. He could almost feel himself getting wet. Sasuke waited for a couple of minutes for answer but there wasn't. sasuke open his door and found no one there. He went to the living room to see the blond asleep on the couch. "baka." sasuke went to get a blanket and put it over the blond. Sasuke stood looking down at the blond. From the eyes down to the luscious pink lips, he wants a taste of them. his first was terrible, but now he wants it. Stopping himself, he left back to his room. it was already night fall and the fox hadn't come back yet. Sasuke began to wonder what will happen to him if naruto became possessive when the fox is not there.

Just then sasuke felt someone following him. He turns to see the blond. Not good. The blond look up at sasuke. Naruto's sapphire eyes were blank. "naruto?" sasuke heart was beating fast. This is not happening.

"sasuke…" the blond wrap his arm around sasuke's neck. "i… can't… control…."

"get a grip, dobe," sasuke push naruto down.

"i…" the blond was shaking as he fell onto the ground. "I… can't stop… it." The blond got up and look at the raven with the blank eyes. he went near sasuke as the raven back inside to his room. the blond lock the door and approach the raven. "h… help…."

Sasuke couldn't believe what's going on. Looking at the blond, he could see the blond in so much pain. It's as if he is on aphrodisiac. "get a hold of yourself dobe," sasuke said as he grab hold of naruto. He could feel naruto's body shaken up really bad.

"i…" naruto brush his lips on sasuke. "take me… sasuke…. Take me…." sasuke try to resist but his body betrays him. He press the blond as the blond opens his mouth for the raven to explore. The blond tasted like raspberry from the popsicle. He plays with the blond's tongue sucking and pressin with his own until they need to gasp for oxygen/

"naruto," sasuke said. "look normal." The blond blink a couple of times until his eyes were focus.

"sasuke," the blond whisper. "I'm sorry."

"it's okay," sasuke said. "I'll help you."

"are you sure," naruto turn to look away.

"I don't care," sasuke said. "I prefer you not looking possessive."

"but..."

"I said I protect you," sasuke lift the blond chin up so that the blond could face the raven. "I will. I will also help you."

"i…"

"don't say you're sorry when you did nothing wrong," sasuke said. "one night."

"huh?" the blond was confuse.

"one night with me," sasuke said as he place a kiss on naruto. He push naruto to the futon.

"dammit!" the fox curse. "why did I even bother being here?" he had to help stamping the mountains of paper the hokage didn't do. "what a useless hokage." He didn't expect to do work. He just came to talk to the hokage when he caught himself having to do the stamping. Kyuubi look at how much more he had left. There were like twenty stack of papers left that needs to be stamp. "AAAAAAAH!! She's on my next list to kill. I swear I'll kill her."

Meanwhile at the gambling hotel….

"aaaachooo!" the hokage sneeze as she rub her nose.

"are you okay," said shizune.

"someone must have talking about me," she said as she took a sip of her sake. "okay, I pick HAN!"

Sasuke couldn't believe having sex with another man. He expects to be with a woman but he can't help wanting the blond. He was getting so hard by the blond when the blond touch him as he kiss him. Bruising up the blond's lip, the raven decides to move toward the blond's neck. He could smell the orange flavor shampoo that the blond use. The raven continue to sucking on the blond's neck leaving couples of marks as the blond make sweet moan each sucks. Sasuke slides his hand under the blond up to touch his nipple. Slowly taken off the blond's shirt, the raven kiss from the blond collar and down to the blond's nipple as the other one is play by his finger rubbing against it.

He knows the basic step from hiding in tobi and deidara closet on the festival day he was pick to be the target just to see them making out in front of him. It turn out that sasuke ruin tobi and deidara first time having sex when they were one their climax and making the whole village knows about them. It also the worst memory install in the raven's mind.

Naruto moaned as he felt a warm tender hand sliding over his bare stomach to his hip. Instinctively, he turned into caress, his body instantly on fire with need. Sasuke rolled the blond over, onto his back, and captured his lips with his. The blond head swam at the contact. Never in the blond's life had he felt anything better than the raven's tongue on his. Or the raven's body sinuously sliding against him. The raven's kiss was fierce and hot, yet strangely tender. Sucking hard on the blond's tongue, sasuke slowly slide the blond's pants off along with the his boxer. Just as it was off, the blond turn the raven over.

"mine turn," the blond explore the raven inside. He feel so delicious. As the blond took off the raven's shirt, he moan ecstasy when the raven touch his member. He feel so good. He wanted more touching from the raven. Being impatient, he quickly took off sasuke's pants along with the boxer too. He let his member rub against the raven's making them both moan in delight. Sliding up to the raven, he captures the raven's lip and pull away leaving a strand of saliva connecting from his to the raven. He lick the raven lip leaving trail of saliva as he goes down to the neck, the chest, licking each nipple making the raven moan, and into the stomach. Gliding his finger from the pale skin to the raven's groin, he licks the raven's shaft.

Wanting more, the raven add more friction to it. I was not enough for his hard member. He want the blond to swallow him whole. He felt so good when naruto licks him. He was so good. The way he moves, he must have done this a couple of times to satisfy his clients. Sasuke let out a loud moan when naruto took is member whole. He swears he could see colors. Feeling heat against his member, the raven grabs hold of the blond's hair. He wants to feel this good all the time. He was enjoying having naruto sucking his dick. Just when he was about to cum he stops naruto by pushing naruto away. At first naruto was confuse but the raven roll naruto over and took over.

"sorry, mine turn," sasuke said. "you had enough." The raven kiss the blond. The taste was different yet so delicious. The raven when down the the blond's member and start licking the side of it as he massage the blond's scrotum. The blond let out moans that makes the raven wanting to hear more. The raven smirk at the blond in pleasure. He stop licking it and instead, he rub against his own and stroking the blond's.

"n…ah! Sasuke," the blond called out. More moan came out when the rave accidently let his member brush against the blond's hole.

The raven stops teasing and took whole of the blond's member. It's a new flavor but the raven take pleasure in it. To him, the blond taste delicious. Better than anything he had tasted. Naruto moan feeling heat on his groin. The blond grab hold of the raven's hair when he knows he was going to cum. Just then sasuke taste something. A unique taste. The raven swallow all of the blond's seeds. Ignoring the taste, he went up to kiss the blond sharing what he had tasted. Saliva mixing with the cum, naruto can only swallow in as the raven letting him taste the blond's seeds.

"would you do the pleasure," sasuke lift three fingers for naruto. Naruto comply and start sucking on them. the blond looks so sexy sucking and moving his tongue on the raven's fingers hungrily. Sasuke bend down to where naruto's groin and as he begin licking the the pink small hole on naruto. Naruto moan out feeling sasuke hot tongue poking in his hole. Never in his life he felt so good, so good coming from sasuke. To him, sasuke would be the first and last naruto will ever enjoy. "say naruto. Kyuubi said you never made a sound to any of your client when having sex with them, why me?"

"i.. don't… know," naruto pants. Every poke of the raven's tongue made naruto wants the real thing in.

The raven look up as he pull away his fingers from naruto's mouth. "this might hurt," sasuke warn. Naruto just nod his head. Sasuke insert one finger in and naruto let out a cry. He hadn't have been fuck ever since he arrive. Sasuke stop short to let the blond adjust to it. Then began pulling in and out. Just when the blond adjust to it, the raven insert another one causing the blond to arch his back. The raven could feel the blond's hole sucking his finger as he scissor inside the blond. Then a third was insert. Naruto cry out the raven's name. Tears forms as sasuke slide up to kiss the tears. "feeling good?" hot air brush against the blond's sensitive ear making him blush.

"yes…" was the reply. The raven grin as he kiss the blond having his fingers in the blonds hole moving as if it was searching for something. "what are you doing?" naruto ask when he notice that the raven hasn't put his member in.

"searching," the raven answer licking the blonds neck.

"searching for what," the blond asks. Just then something hit the blond causing him to call out the raven's name. "SASUKEEE! AAAH!"

"finally," the raven smile. "do you know what this is?" the raven began to insert his member. Pushing in but not all the way in. he doesn't want to hurt his blond.

"no, AAH!" the blond answer. "but it feel so good…. More…"

"I thought you would know," sasuke push his member all the way in. "I guess I'm the first. This spot is a special spot. Only I know naruto where it is inside you." Sasuke miss the spot and now was thrusting every angle for that same spot. Just then naruto cry out his name giving him a sign to hit that spot. "do you want it?" sasuke didn't want to sound more like naruto's past clients but he wants to hear naruto beg.

"please… master," naruto said. okay, 'master?' that is totally off what the raven expected. He doesn't want fuck a whore. He wants to fuck the blond.

"wrong, again?" sasuke said waiting impatiently.

"please… my lord," naruto cry. He wants that spot to be hit again. it felt so good. None of his clients had ever hit that spot. He couldn't believe sasuke was able to find that good spot in him.

"wrong," sasuke sounded irritated.

"please just do it already, sasuke!" naruto hiss.

"glad too," sasuke kiss naruto lips as he began thrusting in naruto. "I don't want… to treat…you as whore…. I want… you…. To be….. naruto." Hearing those words, naruto felt the happiest man alive. The raven grab hold of the blond's member and stoke it as every thrust he gave. "nauto…. More…. Scream my name…. as … loud as … you can…" the raven aim at the blonds prostate making the blond crying in joy.

"faster…sasuke!" the blond request and the raven complied. His thrust began to be faster and harder. Each thrust cause the blond to cry louder than before. "I'm … going… to cu..m…. SAAAAAASUKEEEEEE!!" just as they hit the climax, sasuke cum along with naruto who seeds spread on both of their chest while the raven's were inside of naruto. As the raven pull out of the blond some cum got out so he rub it against the blonds hole with his member.

The raven fell on top of the blond as both boys panting. 'now I understand why my brother fucks Kyuubi,' the raven thought. 'it felt good being inside the dobe. Better than I thought,' The raven kiss the blond feeling his energy being drain out from the climax. Even though he didn't have much energy left, he doesn't mind going a second round. "good night naruto."

"thank you sasuke," naruto whisper as the raven hold onto him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. confession

**Chapter 9: confession**

A week pass after since that night the raven had with the blond. Every time when the raven and the blond made eye contact, they would blush. The raven had been keeping himself a little distant from the blond. He had been having dreams fucking the blond every night and when he woke up, he would find himself wet. As for the blond, he would have dreams of the raven touching him. He would make moan as if he could feel sasuke touching his body.

The raven had been training the blond to overcome his fears so that when he was capture again, the blond can defend himself without the raven saving his ass. Iruka also help the raven train the blond on days that the raven can't due to missions.

Kyuubi had been gone most of the day. Who knows where he went. During the day, he would be gone and during the night he would come home with a disappointment look on his face. And when he met the two boys, his anger riles up and half destroying the furniture. Who knows why Kyuubi had been acting that way.

'damn that bastard,' Kyuubi was walking down the street kicking pebbles one afternoon. He was getting very piss and god who knows what. With his wild hair, many villagers would stop what they're doing and take a glance at the fox. Kyuubi got home just to see so many girls at the gate. Kyuubi curses at the loud noise. "hey!" Kyuubi called for attention. Every girls turn to face the fox. "what the fuck are you girls doing here?"

"who the fuck are you street bag," snap the girl with brown pigs tail.

"street bag?" Kyuubi twitch an eye. He had enough getting piss and this bitch just blast a wrong turn. 'hell no, she did not call me that.' "I live here, flat chest."

Shocking, the pigs tail walk up to Kyuubi. "you so did not call me that, dirt shit."

"tch! Go home, sheep," Kyuubi strike. "this is no place for goo goo ga ga bitches." Kyuubi walk pass the girls as he enters. Just then, all the girls enter and rush to Kyuubi. They surrounds Kyuubi giving him death glares.

"haven't you ever learn any manners, freak," said one girls cracking her knuckles.

"don't think you can get away but calling us that, ass hole," said another.

"tch! Bitches will always be bitches," Kyuubi sigh at how ridiculous the girls are acting. Just then the uchiha sasuke came out to see what all the commotion was.

"what are you girls doing here," sasuke gave glares at the girls. He was soaking wet from sparring with the blond.

"aah! It's sasuke-kun," for a moment, Kyuubi almost see the girls eyes turns into hearts.

"go home," sasuke snap.

"what about him," one of the girls point at Kyuubi.

"Ah, Kyuubi!" naruto runs up to where sasuke was at. All girls turn to naruto. At first they thought naruto was a girl but looking at naruto up and down, they identify that naruto is a boy since naruto seems to be flat. They felt relief because naruto was also soaking wet and glad that naruto wasn't a girl that the blond and raven would do something naughty. "obaa-chan needs to see you."

"tch! Now way," Kyuubi said as he walk pass the blond and raven. He enters the house while sasuke giving the girls death glares to go away. "damn!" Kyuubi enters the room that belongs to Itachi and him. The fox wants a room to himself but Itachi oppose it. The older raven also said that if the fox were to do that, then who knows what was going to happen. So he ends up sharing with Itachi. "this sucks!" he felt like he need to get laid. "Damn him to hell!" Kyuubi hated that Itachi had gone so long. It's already been almost two week since Itachi left. He blames Itachi for making him so horny now, or for a week.

"hey damn fox!" naruto bang on kyuubi's bedroom door. "get the fuck out and go to the hospital!"

"ugh! Leave me alone, brat!" Kyuubi shout at the blond who is on the other side of the room. he swear he's going to beat the shit out of the blond. He is so piss that if one more hit, he will blow up the village.

"Itachi is in the hospital," naruto yell.

The fox was shock. He quickly open the door to see the blond with a serious face. "if you lie, I'm going to fry your ass," the fox warn. Naruto expression didn't change. Kyuubi ran out to the hospital follow by naruto. The fox didn't know what overcame of this new feeling develop inside him. All he knows is that he need to see the older uchiha. Without asking what room Itachi was in, the fox rushes to one of the akatsuki members he first notice when entering the hospital. The member turns to see the fox approach him.

"what's keeping ya," hidan ask. "the captain's waiting."

"shut you're trap," Kyuubi glare at hidan. The fox enters just to see the younger raven talking to his brother. Sasuke decide to left when noticing Kyuubi enters. The fox and the older uchiha were alone. The fox took a seat next to the bed. There was an awkward silence between them. "I see, you're still kicking," Kyuubi broke the silence between the raven and him.

"I thought you said to be alive so you can kill me," Itachi smirk. "regetting now?"

"whatever," kyuubi clinch his fist. "I don't see you getting any injuries." Checking Itachi out, Kyuubi saw no injuries done.

"cause I didn't," Itachi answer. "just exhausted from using too much chakra."

As silent was form while Kyuubi still clinching his fist, he wanted to run up to the raven and gave him a hug then kiss him until he is bruise then fuck him up for being gone for so long. 'what is wrong with me? damn that human! Why is he making me feel this way?'

"so how you been," Itachi ask knowing that the fox is acting weird.

Kyuubi pause. He doesn't know how to answer. Wondering if he should said fine or piss. Instead he says something that was shocking, "I need to get fuck." The fox blushes when he notices what he was saying.

"I see," Itachi said. "HIDAN!" hidan enters. "tell the nurses that I will take my leave."

"ugh! I'm not your message boy," hidan pout as he left.

Itachi turn to Kyuubi and smile. He grabs hold of kyuubi's hand and use teleportation jutsu to teleport them to their rooms. As they arrive, itachi push Kyuubi down and lay on top of him. "miss getting fuck by me?" itachi grin.

"shut up human," kyuubi mumble having one of his hand cover his mouth as he blushes. Truth be told, he did miss the raven.

"that's so cute," the older man remove the fox hand and gently kiss him. The fox wrap his arms around the raven's neck and press for a more deeper kiss as he open his mouth for the raven to explore. The raven's tongue explore while teasing the fox's tongue. He guide the fox's tongue out and began sucking on it making the fox to moan. Again exploring and sliding his tongue to touch the fox's tongue. The older man broke the kiss to let the fox gasp for air.

Itachi sit up between kyuubi's leg. The fox could feel his groin being touch by the raven's even thought there was a barrier there. It made his member hard. itachi lift the fox shirt up and motion the fox to took it off as itachi's fingers glide to touch one of the fox's nipple and rubbing it. Itachi then bend forward to suck on kyuubi's neck leaving marks. Then he slowly lick his way down to kyuubi's other nipple gently biting and licking it. Receiving so much moans from the fox, the raven didn't have he enough. He started to suck on the fox nipple as both hand tickle the fox waist down to the fox's pants. Moving both hand to the middle where the button and zipper is at, the raven could feel a bulge form there.

"getting hard are we," itachi smirk. Kyuubi shiver at the touch of his groin by itachi. As the older man took off kyuubi's pants, he got up and went to the drawers. He took out some supplies.

"what are you doing," Kyuubi as while panting.

"something fun," itachi set the stuff on the side. he took hold of both of kyuubi's wrist and grab the ribbon which was one of the supplies the older man set on the side and tie kyuubi's wrist together. "hold still."

"what are you doing," Kyuubi ask again.

"you'll see," itachi smirk. He went down to touch the fox crotch. "do you want a release?" the fox nodded. "I don't think so." Itachi grab another ribbon and tie at the base of kyuubi's dick. Itachi began licking on the fox shaft as his gently squeeze the fox's ball.

"uh…. Ah…." The fox flush red while moaning in pleasure. The raven continue making long lick until he thinks it's time to suck. He swallow whole of the fox cock as the fox arch his back tasting some of the fox pre-cum. Itachi sucks hard on Kyuubi wanting him to scream. "i… need… ah…to…uh…. Ah…. Cum."

"no can do," itachi stop and look up at the fox.

"just let me cum!" Kyuubi snap.

"do you mind?" itachi ignore the fox request as he lay on the opposite end pulling Kyuubi up to be on top of him. Kyuubi just blush. with his hand tie, he couldn't do anything than just trying his best to unbutton the raven's cloak. After unbutton, he push up the raven's shirt licking from the umbilical up. The raven help the fox took his shirt off as fox circle his tongue around the ravens umbilical. Then he lick down to where the barrier was blocking his path. He rub on raven's crotch to receive a moan coming out of the raven. "are you going to take it off? it's pretty hard."

Kyuubi did his best taking off the raven's pants. He then went to take hold of the raven's member. Sucking harder, the fox could feel a little thrust into his mouth. Not wanting to cum yet the raven push the fox to fall onto the other end and keep himself under control.

"still want to cum," itachi said wickedly.

"yes…" kyuubi pants. He want to cum badly but since he had his cock tie blocking the way to cum.

"but you can't yet," itachi made a frown face to tease kyuubi. "I want to see you fucking yourself."

"what!?!" Kyuubi sit up. "what are you trying to get at!?!"

Itachi took Kyuubi freely finger and start sucking on three fingers. Kyuubi just moan at look of his partner licking his fingers making hard. just as itachi finish he move kyuubi's finger to toucht he fox's pink hole rubbing the extra saliva the raven give. "do it." The raven demand. Kyuubi insert one finger in. it feels so weird fucking himself with his fingers.

"ah!" the fox moan. He slowly thrust in his finger in and out. He wanted more so he insert another finger slowly in. "Ah… AH!" panting between moaning, the raven just look at his lover and smirk. The raven can tell that he is getting hard again. Kyuubi then and the third finger in. he moves his finger in and out and adding friction to it. "AH….Ah….AH! god dammit…. AH… can….i-i….S-stop….Ah…uh..n-now?"

"sure," itachi said. Kyuubi immediately took out his fingers. "shall we continue to the next phase?" Kyuubi gave itachia blank looks. Itachi grab one of the item that shape like a dick. "do you know what this is?" Kyuubi shock his head. He had a feeling itachi is going to shove it up his ass. "why don't we test it out? I got this from tobi a long time ago." The raven took the cock looking toy up the fox ass making him moan. It feels cold but at the same time it feel good. He slow insert the toy in making the fox tightening his buttocks. "after a week not being inside you made me want to fuck you but I thought of a better way to have fun with you. So I came up with this idea." Itachi started thrusting in and out of Kyuubi making him moan even louder. "are you ready for the best part?" Kyuubi didn't answer. The older man thrust the toy in and turns a switch at the bottom of the toy on. Kyuubi began to shook. "it's a vibrator."

"AAAH! Make it stop!" Kyuubi plead a he curl up.

"say my name and I'll make it stop," itachi slide up to kyuubi's ear and whisper as hot breath touches the fox ear.

"no…. way," kyuubi snap.

"then I won't," itachi grab hold of the fox cock. He began to stoke it. "say my name and I'll make it stop."

"no!" Kyuubi stubbornly said.

"I see, then you won't get to cum," itachi said. he was getting wet just from looking at Kyuubi fidgeting. Itachi massage kyuubi's balls making the fox moan even louder.

"i… itachi…." The fox finally said.

"not so hard is it," itachi turn the switch off and the fox relaxed. Then he pull out the toy. "I want you to say my name as I fuck you."

"no," Kyuubi snap.

"then do you want it in again," itachi threatens.

"fine!" Kyuubi throws in the towel. Itachi kiss Kyuubi as he slide in his member. Kyuubi moan. Itachi's crotch is even bigger than the toy. To the raven's surprise, the fox was sucking his member. This made the raven thrust in all the way. "ittai! More…" itachi pause waiting for the magic word. "itachi… more…"

"glad to," the raven pull out his member almost out and thrust back in.

"itachi!!... ah," the fox moan calling out the raven's name. "harder…. More…. Fuck me more…." The raven comply and thrust in harder and faster. "itachi!!!" the fox hole suck the raven's dick and add friction to hit the same spot. "there… Itachi…hit that…. Hard…." the raven thrust that angel making the fox calling for more. "itachi… I'm … going to cum….."

"do you want to release," itachi pants. the fox nod. Itachi thrust one sharp thrust as he until the ribbon around his kitsune's member just to let the fox cum squirting some on the fox and the raven's stomach. Itachi also cum inside the fox and pull out his member. Some leakout but the raven didn't let a single drop. He just rubs those that got out against the fox pink hole.

"aishiteru… itachi," Kyuubi whisper as he slowly doze off.

"me too," itachi said as he kiss Kyuubi on the temple and hold onto the fox as they sleep.


	10. something not meant to see

**Chapter 10: something not meant to see**

A month had pass in the hidden leaf village. The whole village knows about itachi and kyuubi's relationship. Rumor spreads like wild fire. Gay couples are lightly to spread fast.

The secret between the the two younger man hadn't reveal. One thing for sure, the older man and the fox knows something is going on between the blond and the raven. The blond and the raven had avoiding each other ever since that night. Every time they made eye contact, they would blush until someone walk away. They never made a conversation like usual.

Today, team 7 was having a D rank mission. Team seven are uchiha sasuke, haruno sakura, and baki sai. Naruto was invited to join the mission. The four nins were at the meeting place at the bridge waiting for their sensei, hatake Kakashi. While waiting, naruto could feel death glare coming from the pink hair.

The blond sigh, which made sasuke peeks at him secretly. He could see the blond sulking and feel death glares coming from his number one fan girl. This made sasuke sigh too. "is there anything you want to say, sakura-san," sai, who was just so clueless spoken up.

"yeah!" the pink hair snap. "I want to know what the fucks is that bitch doing here."

The blond wince. He didn't want the pink hair to be angry at him for being a whore and that he is living with the raven. But it can't help since the pink hair is a jealousy wart. He was about to explain to her that he was here due to tsunade, the fifth hokage, request, but was interrupted.

"yo," the sensei appear as everyone look up to see him on top of the tree. He had silver hair with his head band covering his left eye and a cloth covers half of his face. "sorry I'm late. I was helping a mother cat who is about to ga-"

"LIAR!!" the pink hair yells as she pointed her finger at him. "you were with iruka sensei!"

The blond was shock for a minute. He didn't expect iruka, his personal teacher, to be gay with this tardy old man. Naruto felt like he still has more to learn from this village.

"gomen," the silver hair sensei grin. "didn't you have something you like to ask, sakura."

"oh yeah," the pink hair pause for a minute until she remember what she was going to ask. "what is her… I mean him doing here?" sakura pointed at naruto.

"didn't you hear from the hokage that naruto is going to be a member of team seven?" Kakashi ask.

"I know about that, but why our team," sakura whine.

"let just get started on the mission," sasuke interrupt the two conversation in his calm tone. "if we're not going to do the mission then I'm going home."

"ok,ok," Kakashi sigh. 'how troublesome,' he thought.

Team seven mission was to tutor some student from the ninja academy. Each member was assign to a room. Since Naruto doesn't know anything about the academy or the way they were teaching, the pink hair was assign to be the blond partner. The pink hair oppose but Kakashi said that she is the only one who knows how the school works at teaching. The blond gave the pink a fake smile knowing how much the pink hated him.

"what are you trying to do," the raven step up to his sensei when he is alone with his sensei. He doesn't understand why his sensei would pair the blond with the pink when the teacher fully aware that the pink despise the blond.

"I thought naruto and you need to distant yourself a bit," the sensei replies. "beside, sakura need to get to know about naruto a little bit so that they could get a long." The silver hair man grin as he disappear.

"tch!" the raven kick the dirt.

'why am I stuck with this bitch,' sakura thought. naruto was walking behind her through the hallway finding their room. 'what is that dumbass teacher think he is assigning me to partner up with him. I rather partner up with sasuke-kun.'

"um… sakura-san," naruto quietly said not to be rude interrupting the pink hair's thought. "we pass our room."

The pink hair turn to naruto and gave him a evil glare as she walk pass him. 'god I hate him,' she thought. as she enters, she was shock to see the room. it was a total mess as all the kids were fighting. Kunai and shuriken were throwing all over the place. 'great…. Just great.' "um… quiet!" no one pays any attention. She turns to look at naruto who is in total shock. "naruto, tell them to shut up." She demand.

"um…"

"just do it!" she snap

"okay," naruto took a deep breath. "SHUT UP!!!" everyone stop and turn to look at sakura and naruto.

"who are they," some girl whisper.

"dunno," reply another.

"who are they telling us to stop," a boy ask.

"I don't know, a billboard and a porcupine," answer another boy.

'billboard?' the pink hair was piss. 'is that who they think I am? I'm so going to kill who ever said that.'

"okay everyone, im name is haruno sakura and he is," the pink didn't want to say the blond's name so the blond just said his name.

"im naruto," he said. "nice to meet all of you."

"today we will be teaching you guys the way of a ninja," sakura said loud and clear. "do all of you know how to make a clone?" no one answer. "okay…." The room became awkward until one of the student spoke.

"boring," said the student who is seating all the way in the back. He had a broken tooth and was wearing a hat. "I prefer." training. He got up and was about to went out the other door near where he was sitting but naruto got there in time.

"I advise you not to make her angry," naruto whisper. He could sense the pink hair piss off.

"no way," he said trying get the door open but naruto wouldn't let him.

"g…et…b…a..ck HERE THIS INSTANCE!" the pink hair supersonic speed to the boy and naruto. She grab the boy and threw him across the room. "ALL OF YOU, TAKE YOUR SEAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT!" everyone immediately took their seat and quiet down in shock.

"are you okay," naruto when to the boy as he help him up. "I told you not to get her mad."

"NARUTO! Take a seat," sakura snap. The blond took the boy with him and took a seat. "if all of you don't listen, I'll punish you personally." She threatens. Everyone listen to her as she made her lectures. Her lectures was so boring that all the students were about to fall asleep. Some fell asleep and was punish. They were hanging upside down. Sakura was writing things on the board as the student took notes.

"how can you stand her, naruto-nii," the boy who got thrown by sakura ask.

"bare with it," naruto whisper. "although she hates me, I don't mind."

"what did you do to her," the boy ask.

"it's not what I did to her but it's who I am," the blond answer.

"oh," the boy was confused. He sigh and mumble something. "I wish that it was iruka-sensei who's teaching."

"iruka? He's my teacher," naruto whisper happily. "he's a great guy. When I talk to him, it's like talking to my father."

"hehehe," the boy smile revealing his missing tooth. "by the way I'm konohamaru."

"nice to meet you," naruto smile.

"n..a…ru….to?" naruto and konohamaru turn to see sakura behind them. "LISTEN TO LECTURE!!!" she punch naruto's head as it slam on the table. 'this is so much fun,' the pink hair cheerfully thought. she enjoy bullying the blond.

"sorry," konohamaru whisper when the pink hair when back to the front of the room.

"it's okay," naruto reply. During the tutoring, naruto seems to get punch by the pink hair for things he didn't do. He got punch for letting the student next to him fall asleep, playing pranks on the pink hair, and answering wrong questions. that afternoon, the class was over. Everyone went home as the blond and the pink hair went to meet up with their sensei out in the front of the school. When they got there, sasuke and sai were already there. Sasuke was shock to see naruto with so many bruise and sakura with none.

"okay, that will be all," the sensei said when he appear 2 hours later. "you all may go home."

"sakura, I need to talk to you," sasuke ask. The pink hair cheerfull answer yes. She was happy that the raven is asking her on a date or is it? "naruto, can you go on your own.?"

The blond nodded and left although he was curious what the raven was going to talk to the pink hair. He was hoping that the raven wouldn't yell at the pink hair about him getting bruise up. He knows that the pink hair likes the raven. Just when no one is looking, he follows the raven and the pink hair.

The raven could sense the blond following him and the pink hair. He wanted to ask the pink hair on a date to get rid of the thought he had for the blond. He lead the girl to a hill as they sat under a tree at the top of the hill.

"what do you want to talk," the pink hair ask shyly.

"will you go out with me," the raven ask fully know that the blond is listening, sitting on a tree branch.

"is this a dream or real," the pink hair blush.

"this is real," the raven grab hold of the pink's shoulder and pull for a kiss.

Naruto who is sitting on top of the tree was shock. He couldn't believe he was seeing the raven kissing the pink hair. somehow inside of him, he felt as if he is being stab. It hurts so much seeing the raven kissing the pink hair. just then tears form as one roll down on his face. His tears drip on the raven's face as the raven look up to see the blond in tears and vanish.

The raven let go of the pink hair that still in cloud nine from the kiss. He wipe the tears of the blond off his face and gave the pink hair a fake smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then," the raven said. "tomorrow at your house."

"okay," the pink hair said with her voice high pitch.

The raven walk away. When he is further away from the pink hair, he look at his hand which wipe the tears on his face. He didn't understand why the blond would cry. A flash of the blonds reaction he saw made the raven ach. The look on the blond's face was as if he just got slap by the person he love.

The blond walk and walk as he come up to the main street. He had his head hang low not wanting the people to know that he was crying. Just then someone grab onto his shoulder. He turn to see who it was. To his shocking, he didn't expect who he met.

"sorry, I thought you were him," said a man in his forties. He was wearing a kimono carring a basket on his back. "by any chance do you know someone by the name nariko."


	11. i fell in love

**Chapter 11: I fell in love**

"sorry, I thought you were him," said a man in his forties. He was wearing a kimono carring a basket on his back. "by any chance do you know someone by the name nariko."

Naruto shook his head quickly and pace himself away. 'why is he here?' naruto began to run. 'I want to be in peace. Why is he here? Leave me alone.' memories of the past getting fuck when he was at the brothel in steam country flashes to his mind. 'get out! Get out! I don't want to remember.' When naruto go home, he rushes to his room and slam the door close.

Itachi and Kyuubi were in the living room sleeping as they hear loud foot step and a door slam. They look at each other with a blank face. With that they just went back to sleep, Kyuubi on top of itachi. Thirty minutes pass and they heard the door close. They open their eyes and turn to see sasuke looking at them with a blank face. The younger uchiha then went to his room.

In the morning, no one had seen the blond eating breakfast. Everyone just thought that the blond is still sleeping from his first mission. Itachi and Kyuubi went to the ANBU head quarter as for sasuke, he went to meet up with his newly girlfriend.

The raven waited inside the pink hair's house. He was in her living room waiting for her to get ready. He hated having to wait since he always have to wait for their teacher who is always late. Sakura came out after an hour later. She has her hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore a pink dress and pink high heels. She put lavender eye shadow and hot pink lipstick. To the raven's, he could only see sakura pink. The raven thought to himself that he is going to hate the color pink now.

"so where do you want to go," the raven as the pink hair.

"to the movie," the pink hair blush. 'i can't wait to tell ino-pig about me going out with sasuke-kun.'

"okay then," the raven and the pink hair went to see a movie about this couple that die at the end showing how much they love each other. The raven didn't pay any attention to the movie. His mind just wonders to the blond. He still wonders about yesterday, why the blond is crying. The way the blond look at him was still planted in his memory.

The blond was in his room, awake. His eyes were blood shot red. He hadn't gotten any sleep yet. He felt that if he were to be asleep, then might get kidnap and do all the things he did in steam country. Tears run down his face. He wanted to disappear. The blond curl up into a ball as he hugs his knees. "help… I don't want to remember," the blond whisper quietly. "sasuke….."

"that was fun sasuke-kun," the pink hair said cheerfully.

"yeah," the raven fake smile. He couldn't care less. He felt like he wanted to go home now.

"sasuke-kun, let's go on the Ferris Wheel," sakura pointed at the huge wheel as it slowly turns.

"sure," the raven answer trying to sound as if he is enjoying the date. 'when is this going to end?'

The couple got onto the ride. They sit across from each other. The raven just stare outside the window searching for his house as the sun was about to set. The pink hair just look at the raven blushing. When the raven notice that his teammate was staring at him, he turn to look at her which made her even blush. The raven lean over to his teammate and capture her lips. 'this is going to leave a stain,' the raven thought. he didn't like the idea of kissing someone with lipstick on. it's hard to wash it off. kissing his teammate, he didn't feel anything like when he feels for the blond.

When they got off the Ferris wheel, the sun was setting. The raven took his girlfriend home. On their way home, someone came up to them. the man was in his mid forties and was carrying a small basket. "excuse me, do you know someone by the name nariko," he ask.

"sorry, we don't know someone by that name," sakura answer since sasuke didn't feels like answering. As they walk away, sasuke had a feeling he heard the name 'nariko' before. "I wonder why he's looking for this nariko person. Did she run away from home or did she got kidnapped?" sakura and sasuke reach the pink's house. They said good-bye as sakura give sasuke a peck on the cheek and rush in the house.

The raven walks home thinking about the name. Somehow the name sounds so familiar. Just then a image of the blond flashes into his mind. 'naruto!' the raven finally remembers. 'They're looking for naruto.' The raven had an uneasy feeling and rush home. He hopes that the blond hadn't get out of the house. Just then he bumps into someone and fell down. He look up to see Kyuubi and itachi.

"what's the rush, little brother," itachi looks down at him.

"we have to get home," Sasuke said uneasy.

"is something wrong?" Itachi ask. I know by Sasuke's tone, something must have happen.

"Naruto," the little Uchiha answer. "we must not let him out of the house."

"Why," Itachi ask.

"I'll tell you later," Sasuke said. "I have to make sure that baka is okay." The younger raven got up and rush to his house. When he got to his house, he went straight to naruto's room. the door was lock. "Naruto open the door!" he bang on the door but it wouldn't open. The raven kick the door and it fell down. On the futon he saw the blond in his same outfit as yesterday. "naruto!" he rush to the blond to see the blond face looks so pale. He turn the blond found blood all over the futon. Next to the blond was a kitchen knife. "BAKA!" blood was rushing out of the blond's wrist. "what are you doing?"

"s…s…a…s..k…e," the blond said weakly.

"I need to take you to see the Hokage," the raven rip his shirt and quickly bandage the blonds wrist to stop the blood flow.

"I…. wa…nt…to… d….ie," the blood said. "th…ey…ll….f….ind…me……"

The raven was shock that naruto had met the man who was looking for him. It's his entire fault. If only he didn't let the blond go on alone. he should have chase the blond when the blond was crying. "I won't let them find you," the raven said. "I won't. let me take you to tsunade."

"no…." the blond said.

"kyuubi are you okay," itachi ask when he notice Kyuubi face turn pale as he lean against the raven when his brother had left.

"I felt weak," the fox said. "Something must have happen to the brat."

"let's go home then," itachi carry Kyuubi as he rush home. Kyuubi was looking at the crowd street as itachi carry him as the raven jump from roof to roof. He then saw someone familiar.

"itachi, naruto is in deep shit," Kyuubi said. "I saw his former client from steam country."

"are you sure," Itachi ask. Itachi quickly speed up.

"yes," Kyuubi said.

"you're so stupid," Sasuke was in the hospital praying Naruto to be okay. He was sitting outside of the emergency room with his head down. It hurts him so much to see the blond so pale. 'why is this got to happen to me,' the raven thought. 'why am I feeling so much pain? I just had known him not so long. Why am I so afraid of losing him? Can it be…?'

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke look up to see a woman with azure hair. She is one of the members of the Akatsuki name Konan and is the only girl. If she's here in the hospital means that Nagato must have been in the hospital too. Nagato and her are childhood friends but now become a couple since she tooks care of Nagato all the time. "oh, it's you Konan," Sasuke said weakly. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"what are you doing here," she ask as she took a seat next to the raven.

"…." The raven didn't reply. He couldn't tell her that he finally realizes he is in love with the blond and it's his fault that the blond is trying to kill himself. The hard part was that he found out he is gay. If one of the Akatsuki knows then all of the Akatsuki would know. They would made fun of him since he said that he isn't gay and he feel gross out around Tobi and Deidara.

"if you don't want to tell me it's alright," Konan got up after waiting for Sasuke reply. "but you should know that there are some shading things going on in the village. I also notice that some villager from steam country are looking for someone name nariko. I believe that is the stage name for the host of the fox."

"I know that already," Sasuke answer.

"that's good then," konan said. she was about to leave when the raven spoke up.

"konan, how do you know if a person truly likes you and not your look," the raven look up at konan with a serious face but had small blushes.

'is that what's bothering you,' konan thought. 'I wounder who is the lucky person.' "can I ask you a question," konan ask. 'let see if that is bothering him then why did he go out with that annoying bitch.' Konan just found out about sakura and Sasuke going out when she saw them went to the movie on her way to get grocery.

"uh… yea," Sasuke hesitate. He wonders which question she was going to ask.

"why did you go out with the bitch," konan ask.

Sasuke was shock that konan knew but not about what konan call Sakura. All the Akatsuki hate her cause she is a nuisance even the raven agrees. The Akatsuki started to hate her when she came to their head quarter to help out organize and end up blowing up the head quarter. They had to use their allowance to pay for the repairs while she goes free charges. The other time, she made tobi and Deidara almost broke up because she was doing her little so call experiment on Tobi and also she is the one who reveal those who are gay except tobi and Deidara.

"personal reason," Sasuke asks.

'hm… should've expect from him,' konan was disappointed. She wanted to know it badly. "do you like her?"

"…." There was pause. "don't know."

'I see,' I smile form. 'I'll take that as a no.' "so who do you like," konan ask. She was enjoying interrogate the raven.

"I thought you said 'a question,'" Sasuke gave her a glare.

'damn! I was enjoying this,' konan sigh. "alright. Let see," konan thought for a minute. "well, I kinda knew that Nagato had feelings for me the way he acted towards me. at first I thought he hate me but sometimes he's nice to me. so I decide to play a game on him. I ask yahiko to help out. We pretend that we were dating to test Nagato's reaction. If he act different from this usual self towards me then it's a hint that he likes me, but if he doesn't then he might not like me and acted that way because he thinks me as a friend. Well he did acted rough towards me so I decide to play a question game with him when he cools down from the news of me and yahiko dating."

"if the person like someone and that someone is dating someone else, would that person cry," Sasuke ask. He wonders if the blond actually likes him.

"yes, why did you ask?" konan lighten up. "so who cry for you?"

"it's none of your business," Sasuke turn his face away. He was blushing at the answer he receive. " so what kind of questions you ask?"

"I ask what type of girl he goes for," konan began her list of questions. she went on and on until the doctors came out of the ER. She then left after a while.

"he'll be awake in a couple of hours," the doctor reply. Just then tsunade came out wiping her tears. She look at Sasuke with a relief expression.

"he's going to be alright," the hokage inform him. "im sorry I put you through so much trouble. I'll ask iruka to take care of him from now on."

"no it's alright," the raven said. "I can take care of him."

"are you sure," the blond hair woman ask.

The raven nodded. Just then some nurses wheel Naruto out of the ER. He was sleeping on the gurney. The raven follows the nurses to Naruto's room. The raven stares at the blonds face. The blond's skin appears to show more colors. When the nurses left, Sasuke took a seat next to the blond. He grab hold of the blond's hand as he press it against his cheek. "you're so stupid, dobe," the raven didn't know if he should be angry or relief that the blond is okay. It sounded like he was about to cry. "why do you always want to worry me? I told you I'll protect you. I'll save you. I won't let anything happens to you. Why do you got to be so stupid?" he then feel the blond's had twitch. The raven drops the hand and tries to have his normal look so that the blond wouldn't be any suspicious. Just then the blond opens his eyes.

"s-sa…suke," the blond said weakly.

"dobe," the raven said. "if you're going to kill yourself, do it when I'm not around to see your bloody corpse." The raven could see the pain in the blond's eyes as he said those words. Maybe he said it too harsh. "anyway, I doubt you can kill yourself. You should know that Itachi wouldn't let you kill yourself easily cause you're life is connected with his fox." The raven sigh as he walk to the window. He could stand seeing the blond's face. the more he look into the blond's face the more he want to kiss the blond. That he didn't want to do cause even though konan said that Naruto likes him doesn't mean that he is. He didn't want to be those clients Naruto had. The raven knows that the blond is trying to forget those memories and start a new life. This Naruto is somewhat different yet the same when he first met him.

"if I die, then everyone will be happy," the blond mumble but the raven could hear him clearly.

'I would be sad dobe,' Sasuke frown. 'I would be sad because I found someone to love. I don't want to lose you, baka.'


End file.
